Not a Lad, Not a Lass, But a Dragon
by archergwen
Summary: The Dragonborn longed for a quiet life, sitting in a far off cabin where no one would bother her. That, unfortunately, was not on her current to-list. (Begins with Helgen, F!Dragonborn/Vilkas)
1. Who Are You?

Sitting in the rickety cart looking back on her life, Elana was surprised she had lasted so long.

She had been a merchant. She kept her nose clean and never did anything to jeopardize herself. Other than riding out alone that one time.

Being mistaken for a bandit after being robbed blind by bandits was just a sad joke.

But Elana had to drag herself back to the present, as the blond Nord across from her was trying to make friends.

Whatever. It wasn't as if she'd give herself away just yet. The Nord was still calling her 'brother.' That was an advantage she had long learned to keep.

She tuned out the world as the blond and substandard thief snapped at each other, and Elana turned her thoughts to Gonnstar, her business partner. He hadn't been with her when she'd been attacked, luckily, or else they both would be dead. He could be dead now; he had caught ill and she'd decided to go alone.

She hoped he wasn't dead. Then she'd have to find another friendly sellsword who wouldn't mind a-

"-you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the rightful High King!"

"Ulfric Stormcloak?"

Elana would have repeated his horrified and awed sentiment had she not been playing mute. Nothing good could come from being in the same cart as the Jarl of Windhelm.

She thought of the amulet the bandits had stolen. Her one act of rebellion in her whole life had been to keep wearing the sign of Talos around her neck. She felt stronger somehow with it on, as if it let the Ninth Divine reach into her very soul and lend her power.

"A Nord's lasts thoughts should be of home."

She needed to stop losing focus. It was probably those blows to the head. First the bandits, then the Imperials she thought would help.

Sithis take them.

Elana managed to drag her mind back to the world at the horse-thief's prayer.

Damn elves indeed. Elana had known plenty of decent Dunmer, Bosmer, and even some polite Altmer. But it seemed that once you put them in groups they became snobs who tried to control things that weren't their business.

As if Elana could do anything about it and live.

She wanted to burn these walls down and rip every stone apart. Then she could run to a quiet cabin and live there, alone, not hurting anybody until she died.

Who lets the child out the door when soldiers walk by with prisoners anyway?

Her thoughts were scattered like the wind as a headache blossomed in her skull. It was the piercing eyes of the blond and his strong, "Let's go," that brought her back in time to stand and leap from the cart.

The Jarl was called first.

Then the blond. Ralof was his name. A good, strong name for what seemed a good strong man.

And Lokir the fool thief went running. No wonder he had been caught. He must have been a lousy thief and he was a poor judge of the Imperials. He may have been a Nord, but there was no place in Sovngarde for such cowards.

Oh no.

"You there. Step forward."

The arrow filled corpse of Lokir rose to her mind's eye as she reluctantly stepped forward.

"Who are you?"


	2. Escape

Those few seconds after the question were painful and Elana stupidly opened her mouth then snapped it shut again, torn between her name and nothing. There was still a piece of her that thought there might be escape. Maybe if she told her story-

The woman beside the list caller smirked. "Ah yes. The mute bandit. Too bad the Dark Brotherhood is nearly dead like you. You would have been a good assassin."

"Captain, what do we do? He's not on the list."

There would be no escape now. At the captain's words, the whole world suddenly changed. The condolences of the soldier were precious jewels. Every color was something bright to be cherished. Her eyes wandered desperately over the scene, trying to memorize every detail. When she thought she might burst from new memories, she recalled old ones, old faces and lands that hadn't mattered so much then.

Her heart and blood were desperately clawing at her skin, begging her to run. But she would face this with dignity, like a true Nord. Like the prisoner before her, who still mocked the Imperials before the fatal strike.

Divines, why wouldn't this headache go away? It only seemed to grow with the tension of desperately loving the world before leaving it.

Some iron inside her desperate for Sovngarde moved her feet to the block. What little of her mind could focus made her face death with head high, like the Stormcloak whose blood stained the ground.

She stared at the axeman, not really focusing as the headache grew. Her focus snapped above him as the earth shook and her would-be executioner fell over.

A dragon perched on the nearby tower, looking like death itself and the end of the world.

Her headache gone, Elana sprung to her feet and raced towards an intact building. From there she would figure things out, but getting cover was most important.

Surprise. Of course this would be the same keep Ulfric Stormclock would choose.

* * *

In that brief moment flying through the air out of the keep, Elana questioned her sanity.

Then she hit the wood floor and she rolled like Gonnstar taught her, springing to her feet with only a few aches. She darted from the ruined building, twisting and turning and somehow finding herself following the list caller through the city as it fell apart.

Together, they dodged the claws and wings of the dragon sweeping down. A part of her began to hope he might lead her to safety.

But when it came time to choose between him, Hadvar she learned, and Ralof, Elana ran with the Stormcloak. No battle-born camaraderie could erase the sting of being taken to death by the Empire that had sworn to protect.

Iron, cold steel began to form in her heart as she pulled on the dead man's armor and strap his sword at his waist. Elana didn't notice until she drove the sword into the Imperial who came running down the hall.

It seems there was more to her the Gonnstar had seen.

She and Ralof quickly looted the bodies for the needed key and went running down the tunnel, dragon attacks collapsing tunnels all the way. And through the fighting, looting, lockpicking, and general insanity, Elana said not one word, not a sound.

Finally, after Elana killed a bear Ralof wouldn't, the two climbed out to see the sky, and a last glimpse of the dragon.

"It's probably best we split up, but if you like, you can follow me to Riverwood. My sister Gerdur, who works at the mill, will give us some help."

The Stormcloak turned and sauntered off as if death hadn't almost claimed him several times over. It was all Elana could do to re-align her packs and hurry after the similarly burdened man. With no idea of where she was, she had no choice but to follow.

She listened to him pleasantly chatter about the land and road they walked down. But she swiftly tuned him out when she saw the stones.

"The Guardian Stones. There are thirteen of them scattered over Skyrim. Divines know where the other ten are. They bestow blessings, if you seek one."

She was no chit; she knew of the stones. Something deep inside her pulled Elana to the warrior stone. She gently brushed the rock, feeling strength pool within her.

"Warrior, good! Those stars will guide you to honor and glory."

Almost like another sign, a lone wolf prowled out of the woods. It was dead without a chance to land a blow.

"If only I had time to skin it. Alvor would appreciate some new skins. If he'll still speak to me. He and his son, Hadvar, support the Empire."

Civil wars turn brother against brother, towns and nations against themselves. Maybe one day the two men would find it in their hearts to forgive each other, to sew Skyrim back together one man at a time. But likely not.

She slowly followed after Ralof, who was amicably talking again. She weighed the sword in her hands, thinking over how to sharpen it, make it more powerful. However, for all her knowledge, she didn't know a way to make a one-handed sword require two.

After the past two days (at least), she would not be weak again. At least, not by her own fault.


	3. Brandr

"Sister, this man helped me escape Helgen. He doesn't speak, but he's proved his mettle. I think there might be steel in his blood."

"That's all well and good. And we welcome you, stranger. Please, we do not have much, but we'll share what we have for a survivor of Helgen and battle-brother to Ralof."

Elana inclined her head in thanks. She didn't like the look Gerdur gave her, but no matter. She had offered food. Who would be fool enough to bite the hand that would freely feed them?

"Brother, the Thane must know of this."

"I know. But I can't go. I have to get back to Ulfric. Jarl Balgruuf remains neutral; an Imperial could grab me at any moment."

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to Elana. She had finally broken her vow of silence with a rasp to disguise her lack of low notes.

"You speak?" Ralof seemed awed and impressed while Gerdur's eyes narrowed. "You can speak and that whole time you kept silent? When you walked to the block? Through the mess with the dragon? And each fight?" He let out a low, long, and impressed whistle.

Gerdur motioned to Elana. "Come with me, warrior. I'll give you something for that throat and more information for the Jarl." Elana reluctantly followed the woman while Ralof kept talking at his brother-in-law. She stepped slowly through the opened door.

"Take a seat." She placed a pot over the fire and reached for a wheel of cheese. "Isn't it dangerous for a woman to travel alone."

"I can take care of myself and I'll-" Elana froze mid-outburst. Gerdur merely smiled and sliced two wedges of cheese. Handing one to Elana, the lady of the house took a seat across from the warrior. "Your secret is safe with me, girl. All I want to know is why travel alone and why the Imperials grabbed you."

"I was a merchant. My friend Gunnstar and I travelled between Skyrim and Cyrodill, legally when possible. He played the front man with a big, charismatic mouth. I was his little, mute brother who was good with numbers and unflinchingly good with a knife.

"He got sick though, too sick to move. All I had to do was drop orders off. I had done it solo before, but with Gunnstar still as a travel companion. So I packed the orders up and rode it out. All was fine, until I was driving the cart back with our gold and some objects to hold onto until their worth increased. Only my silence kept the bandits from robbing me of life as well as cart and horse. The Imperials took me for the very men who had stolen nearly everything from me."

Gerdur placed a mug of tea before Elana. "You'll have an open hearth here anytime you seek it. What will do you about your identity before the Jarl?"

Elana shrugged and took a sip. "I've gotten good at judging when to fold."

"Except for just now."

"Don't remind me."

At that, the door opened and the two men walked in.

"Now friend, until that throat heals don't talk unless you must. Which, admittedly, will be before the Jarl but even he must excuse a sore throat."

"Friend," began Ralof, "Hod and I were discussing things, and if you don't mind we'll call you Brandr." Elana just shrugged. "I was hoping that was actually your name, but I guess not. You don't mind though?"

"No."

Ralof smiled. "Take care of that throat, and should I see you again, you can tell me your real name then."

Elana cracked a smile as she rose to her feet. Gurder pushed a pack of food into the traveler's arms. "If you have anything to sell, see Lucan at the Riverwood Trader. He'll give you decent prices."

"Go with the blessing of Talos," Ralof added as Elana stepped out the door. She stopped to give him a grateful, respectful nod and shut the door behind her with a click.

* * *

With her coin purse heavier and travel packs much lighter, Elana set off for Whiterun with the mental note to run up into the mountains and retrieve Lucan's golden claw at some point.

Elana met with luck as she moved along with the road to Whiterun. Nothing attacked her, or if a wolf did it was foolish and came at her front. One quick slice ended her troubles.

As she approached a farm near the city's great walls, she caught sight of a small group of warriors fighting a giant. It would have been hard to miss, but Elana wasted no time in stringing the bow Ralof had given her and firing as many arrows as possible to help the effort.

She was rewarded with a few septims for her trouble, as well as a recommendation from a lightly armored and green painted huntress to join the "Companions."

First things first.

The guards didn't part for her, not until she rasped, "I bring news of the dragon, from Riverwood."

She strode up the hill through Whiterun, taking everything in. She followed the natural flow of the city, and found herself climbing carefully carved stone steps up to Dragonsreach.

Ah, there's the famed Jorrvaskr. Elana would head there next, after tending to the Jarl.

Elana slipped through the doors and approached the Jarl, who was deep in discussion with his advisers. She would've waited for them to finish, but the housecarl identified her as a potential threat.

"I apologize for my voice, my Jarl, the smoke at Helgen damaged it."

"You were at Helgen." It was half a question. Interested may have sparked in Jarl Balgruuf but he maintained his relaxed sprawl on his throne.

"Yes. The dragon flew over Riverwood and-" She had to cough. "-was last seen headed this way."

All three, Jarl, housecarl, and adviser, seemed to sense that Elana had more to say. But with her rasp, they thought better of pressing for answers.

She was told to speak to the court wizard, and was subsequently dismissed.

Elana wandered over to the robed figure. He had a pleasant voice and cadence, and Elana could appreciate his fondness for snide comments. Of all the people she had talked to thus far, he was the one she wanted to talk to the most, though he left her little room.

Farengar, that was his name, wanted a stone, conveniently in the same hole-in-the-hill as Lucan's claw. She would fetch both. Eventually. But she had the feeling that trip would require skills she didn't have.

In keeping with that vow to not be weak, she slipped into Jorrvaskr.


	4. Jorrvaskr

Kodlak liked her at least. And the painted huntress, Aela, had smiled briefly.

No, it had to be the scowling, scruffy warrior Vilkas who would test her.

Holding her blade in her right hand, left arm across her chest for balance and protection, Elana watched the Companion, trying to use some of Gunnstar's tricks for reading people.

She gave up on that and swung.

It was a brief, if slightly rigged battle. Elana, who had barely gotten out a hello before Kodlak shuffled her outside to be tested, kept silent and noted each time her opponent held back.

She tried to hit harder when he tried to take it easy on her.

"Easy there, lad," he finally said as she nearly forced his sword from his hand, only to be shoved down. "Nice trick though." Vilkas offered her a hand up. "Now, be a good whelp and take my sword to Eorland up at the Skyforge. And be careful, that sword's worth more than you, lad."

He turned to walk away.

"I'm not a _lad._"

The clear, alto voice was unexpected after the rasping sounds of earlier. Vilkas turned on his heels. "What?"

"I'm not a lad. More a lass."

If he squinted and looked sideways he never would have guessed it. With her short hair and somewhat angular face, she easily passed as a young man not into his whiskers yet. She even wiped her nose like Belethor's errand boys. But now that she let her mannerisms free, Vilkas wondered how he ever mistook the lass for a lad.

"And where did you learn to swing a simple sword like the hilt accommodated two hands?"

She shrugged. "Greatswords were what my friend used, and by the time we were rich enough to afford a proper teacher, I was already in the habit."

Vilkas stared the new whelp, so seemingly weak but there was an iron core, and it could only grow from here on out.

"Well. I hope you don't prove to be a chatterbox."

She mock saluted him and started off in the direction of the Skyforge. "Just wait. I'll best you yet."

"That'll be the day, whelp!"

* * *

_Many moons later…_

It was a long, cold walk from the Throat of the World down to Whiterun in the night.

The weary traveler pushed aside vibrant, if dark, memories and focused solely on the destination and who was at the end of it.

The gatekeepers were reluctant to let a stranger in dragonscale armor into the city in the dead of night, until the frustrated travel pulled the bloody helmet off and declared that she was "Elana Stormblade, Dovahkiin and Thane of Whiterun and if they didn't let her in now she'd call down a dragon for a ride over the walls."

She was quickly allowed inside.

Breezehome opened silently as she stepped off the dark streets.

Elana sat her helmet down on the bookshelf and dropped her weapons down beside. She let her packs fall nearby, leaving her gauntlets on a chair.

Slowly, laboriously, Elana climbed the stairs.

Lydia's door was closed of course. But the main bedroom door was open. He always left it that way when she was gone. One less door between them.

Vilkas slept soundly. His face seemed more lined, more worried, then it usually did when he was asleep.

Elana crossed the room silently as a Nightingale and lightly sat down on her edge of the vast bed. The two sprawled when they slept and had needed a bigger one. Now, Vilkas carefully kept off her side.

She turned from his face and began to unlace her leather boots. She would have replaced them with dragonscale long ago had not the enchantment been so good. Now, she was adept enough to enchant better boots with twice the lifting power; she'd just forgotten amidst the mess with Alduin.

Behind her, Elana felt the door close.

Collapsing slightly, she kicked off both boots as strong hands began to undo her armor.

The dragonscales peeled off and she began to breathe easier, letting her exhaustion show.

He had to help her to her feet in order to pull off her sweaty and bloody breeches, leaving her only in thieves guild underthings. So many extra pockets full of supplies and he still didn't know where they came from.

"How long?"

He replied just as softly, "One day."

"One day? One day to upend the world? This heavy destiny took but one day?" She began to shake.

"Shh… Yes, yes but calm yourself. It's over. Calm, Harbringer. Dragonborn. Elana." He paused and she still shook violently. "Wife."

The one title she had chosen crumbled her walls just a little. He whispered in her ear, "lover," and she fell completely, letting herself be exhausted, done, weak.

"You forgot Stormblade," she murmured as he pried her shirt off.

"Yes I did," he said, chuckling quietly.

"And I like Dovahkiin better."

He pulled her into bed, sliding them both beneath the covers. "I forgot; forgive me?" In response, she murmured too quietly to hear, only making soft, warm noises like a kitten. Vilkas kissed her forehead. "Just sleep. You can forgive me in the morning. Preferably by picking up after yourself."

"ButIdon'tknowwhatyou're talkingabout."

He smirked, and knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep. "Don't pretend you don't leave a mess in your wake. You always litter armor, weapons, and dead bodies."

"Iresentthat."

"Sleep, precious thing." She made a non-committal noise and rolled over. "Love you, too."

**A/N: This isn't the end, just the scene that inspired this fic. And here is like a good place to put it. Thanks for all your reviews so far! Keep them coming; they really warm the cockles of my heart.**


	5. To Business in Riften

"You sure you don't require a shield-brother?"

"Aela, I've been jumped by larger bandit clans and handled them just fine alone. Everyone else is busy and Skjor's half-way out the door already and he needs you more than me."

The painted huntress shook her head. "Whelp confidence." But she trotted away all the same.

Elana smiled to herself. To the Rift Hold to deal with a small matter of stolen inheritance, then, finally, she would go into Bleak Falls Barrow. She had put off the Farengar's request long enough.

She didn't want any of the others interfering in her own business. That, after all, was why she had joined the Companions those few weeks ago: so she would be strong enough to handle things on her own. She wasn't weak anymore.

As she ran final checks on her equipment, Elana thought back on her initiation. There were still things about the moment she puzzled over.

Oh, her test went fine. Littering Silver Hand bodies around various buildings had always been a necessary deed, but now she understood why. Farkas had been forced into revealing his wolf-form. That was a hairy moment, if she could use such a pun.

Each of the Companions seemed quite happy to welcome her into the fold of their group. Eorland had even offered to craft for her a new set of armor, "proper heavy armor to keep you well protected."

She had turned the offer down politely as possible, preferring light and flexible leather to weighty iron.

Farkas had started to argue with her, citing how easily it is to cut through leather.

"I don't intend to let anyone close enough to do so."

There was a beat of silence followed by loud laughter from both Farkas and Eorland. Aela and Kodlack had cracked smiles themselves at her confidence spoken without a hint of dangerous pride. Skjor remained his surly self.

Vilkas, however, had a strange look on his face, as if the most unpleasant of thoughts crossed his mind.

It was that second that she pondered over, the possibility that she reminded him of something he didn't desire to ever see again.

But now was the time for work, not philosophical puzzling that would quickly lead her to chase the warrior down and drag an answer from him. She shouldered her packs and moved towards the door.

A strong, warm hand touched her shoulder. "Where are you off to?"

"The Rift to take care of those bandits."

"Sounds like fun." The hand slipped from her shoulder and Vilkas stepped around into her field of vision. "Let's go."

Elana sighed. "I was going alone, due to a private matter I also wanted to handle."

"Hey, you can march into that bandit hole and dispatch them all without my help; I know. I'm not going to pry. All I'm asking is that you don't leave me alone with a bored Farkas while you get caught in a freak blizzard."

There would be no arguing with him. "Come along then. Talos forbid you'd have to interact with your brother."

He only chuckled in response as he trailed after the woman warrior.

* * *

Elana strolled through Riften contented as a cat with cream.

There had been no freak blizzard and Vilkas was a pleasant travel companion. He couldn't sneak worth salt, hardly, but he didn't talk too much nor let an awkward silence descend.

And even better, he'd let her storm the bandits' hideout solo, only trailing along behind as a "walking knapsack."

The "knapsack" had the decency to find her a few extra lock picks when there turned out to be a second chest with a lock.

Now he was selling off extra loot, being the same intimidating presence that had gotten them through the Riften gates without paying a septim. She quietly admitted to herself that Vilkas could be handy to have around. Elana could probably tell him so without it going to his head.

"Never done an honest day's work for all the coin in your pocket, eh lad?"

Elana whirled on the speaker, a red-haired Nord standing in a market stall. "Excuse me?"

"Ah, my mistake lass. I'm saying you've got the coin, but you didn't earn it honestly. I can tell."

"My wealth is none of your business."

He smirked, toying like a tomcat. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong lass. Wealth is my business. Maybe you'd like a taste?"

The desire to smack the grin off his face was very tempting. There was lightness to him though, a hint of pure charm that was both irritating and endearing. To hit him probably would've had the same effect as knocking over a sixteen year old boy: he'd roll with the punch and spring back up, unruffled and still overflowing with charm.

"What did you have in mind?"

The question slipped out with hardly a thought.

If he noticed the thoughtless instinct of the words, he gave no notice. "I've got a bit of an errand to perform, and I need a second pair of hands. And in my line of work, extra hands are well paid."

"What do I have to do?"

"Simple. I'm going to cause a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from the strongbox under his stand. Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing."

"Why plant the ring?"

The legality of this was non-existent. And yet curiosity remained and the thrill of a challenge beckoned. A small part of Elana reminded her that as a Companion she should have honor, but then the Nord spoke again.

"There's someone that wants to see him put out of business permanently. That's all you need to know."

"Why not just kill him," she replied, fingering the hilt of her dagger.

"That's not how things are done here. Now if you're ready, we'll get started."

Elana paused. She quickly glanced around and Vilkas was nowhere to be seen. The idea of that cabin far away from everyone seemed so close with this path. "I'm ready."


	6. Thieves' Guild

Brynjolf smiled as he handed her the payment. There was a twinge of guilt as Elana accepted the septims. But what had Brand-Shei done for her? Dark thoughts, but if they helped-

"You've got a gift, lass. Say, we have an opening in our organization, if you can make it to the Ragged Flagon in the Ratway-" Brynjolf silenced himself as a strong, warm hand came down on Elana's shoulder. "Ah, I can see you're already occupied. The offer will stand if you ever tire of him."

Elana snorted, but didn't allow herself to think of what it was in response.

She let herself be led away by Vilkas and didn't breath right until they had left Riften and were headed towards Riverwood.

"Vilkas, what organization is beneath the Ratway?"

The burly man about turned around and walked back into the city but Elana dragged him back to face Riverwood. "It's the Thieves Guild. You were propositioned by the Thieves Guild. Why shouldn't I go run him through now? He stands for lawlessness that we fight against."

"Well, you have no proof. And we so do not have enough to post your bail." Elana tugged a bit at Vilkas. "We have things to do. He will slip up and get caught. That's how the world works. But after all, no one controls the Companions, so you can go kill the 'Elixar' merchant if you like. I'll still be on the road to Riverwood to fulfill a promise."

Elana pushed him a little bit as she let go and turned from Riften. "The Thieves Guild doesn't bother me, Vilkas. Don't let it bother you."

Growling something along the lines of "I would litter Riften with dead bodies if I had to," the seasoned Companion followed after his shield-sister.

"What are you doing in Riverwood anyway?"

"I have to thank a family that helped me. Besides, it will allow us to get a good night's sleep indoors not surrounded by dead bandits."

"It was too dark and you were too tired to make the walk to Riften."

"I know. Doesn't mean I wasn't unnerved by sleeping next to the dead. I probably would've slept better in a cave of sabre cats."

Vilkas laughed and lightly punched her shoulder. "And to think, you wouldn't have been so tired had you let me help you storm the bandits instead being your independent self."

"Fine. I hereby allow to you help me even when I don't want to be helped. You are a boon to a weary traveler."

"I could do without the sarcasm."

Elana didn't reply. She just smirked and walked on, internally debating whether to tell Ralof her name was 'Elana' or 'Elan.'

* * *

"Another disappointing day, Brynjolf."

"It almost wasn't. I almost had a new recruit. She walked like she had secrets and knew how to keep them. I was so close to convincing her to come down here when some Companion dragged her off."

Mercer's eyes shot towards the Guild Second. "A Companion? You propositioned a Companion? Do you want to be dead as well as poor?"

The redhead lifted his hands. "Cool it, Mercer. She may be with the Companions, but something in her isn't satisfied. She won't rat us out. I have a feeling we'll see more of her yet."

The Guildmaster of the dying collection of thieves did not cease to glare at Brynjolf for quite some time.


	7. Riverwood's Barrow

"Brandr!"

Ralof waved the two Companions over to him. "Where have you been that gets you escorted by a Companion?"

Vilkas spoke up. "Companions don't leave Jorrvaskr without a shield-sibling."

"From mute bandit to Companion?" Ralof gaped in awe. "Can you be any luckier? Come inside; there is much to tell and I'm sure Gerdur will want to check on your throat."

He escorted them inside the house. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm not in Windhelm, or another Stormcloak camp. I did report in after you left, but was told to head straight back home for a month to be sure I was fully recovered. I'm actually leaving in a few days; you arrived just in time to tell me your real name. I know it's not Brandr."

"It's Elana," she replied calmly, already soothed by the ramblings of Ralof.

The blond Nord was somewhat shocked. "I don't know how to respond to that."

"Come now, brother, the smoke from Helgen didn't damage your throat, now did it?" said Gerdur with a smile as she entered her house. "Wonderful to see you again, Elana. Who is your friend?"

"This is Vilkas, a Companion along with me."

"It is a pleasure to meet the lady of the house. And I must voice a request; may we trouble you for a night's hospitality? It grows dark already and there is still much ground between us and Whiterun."

Gerdur nodded her head. "Of course. Let me prepare a place for you."

When Hod returned from the mill, the five swapped stories and news late into the night. Vilkas shared not only stories of growing up in Jorrvaskr, but also a few traditional tales from Companion lore. Ralof told of what it was like to fight next to Ulfric Stormcloak himself. Hod and Gerdur took turns sharing village stories or Nordic legends. Elana wove a few yarns from the Cyrodill tradition.

They all fell asleep, sated on ale and good company, with dreams of great heroes and fallen monsters.

* * *

Vilkas noticed, first and foremost, when he awoke that for once he was sleeping inside walls not of Jorrvaskr and he was not horribly hung-over.

Then he realized Elana was gone.

"Elana?" He rose to his feet after sliding on his boots and pushed the door to the outside world open. "Gerdur where is Elana?"

The woman looked up from her chickens, a guilty look haunting her face. "She said she had an errand to run and that it wouldn't take too long so you shouldn't worry. You could start back to Whiterun if you wanted."

Vilkas sighed. "And there's no telling where she went?"

"None."

* * *

As Elana hacked away at the thrice-damned draugr, she wished she wasn't so helpful and was more focused on that quiet cabin away from everyone.

The undead finally collapsed into little more than a pile of bones. Elana allowed herself to breathe and bent down to collect her arrows, hopefully some gold as well.

Ice. Cold. Pain sliced across her legs.

Elana cried out, pulling her sword back up and twisting around as she collapsed.

Cursing did nothing but she shouted them anyway. Perhaps Sithis, Talos, or any Divine would hear her and whisk her away so she didn't have to die in this forsaken hole killed by a draugr. She should've let Vilkas come with her-

The draugr's killing blow was halted as it lost its head.

"You said I could help you even you didn't want help."

"You picked a bloody good time to make good on that," Elana hissed. "But thank you."

"You're welcome. Now do you want a healing potion or would you rather lie there and hope your legs sew themselves up?"

Elana scowled. "I could do without the sarcasm."

He smiled as he uncorked a healing potion and handed it over. "I don't know if this is strong enough to take all the ache away, but it should certainly stop the bleeding."

"Thank you, Vilkas. Seriously." She downed the potion in one gulp, wiping a small spill back into her mouth. She grimaced as nerves realigned themselves and muscles reformed. Vilkas helped her to her feet as the skin closed up.

"Was killing the man necessary?"

"He was starting to run even before I finished cutting him down. He broke the deal."

Vilkas nodded, helping her stretch the new skin. "You'll have a nice scar. Also your work with the swinging blades was particularly impressive. Thank you for stopping their movement."

"Anytime," she gasped as she took a few shaky steps forward. "Alright, I got this. You got my back?"

"Clearly."

Elana rolled her eyes and began her stiff walk deeper into the heart of the Bleak Falls Barrow.


	8. FUS

Through the puzzle door was a wide, open room with coffin.

"What the wizard wants is probably-"

Elana trailed off, staring perplexed at the curved wall to the side of the room. Vilkas watched in strange fascination as she walked up to the carved words and brushed her fingers against them.

"It's Dragon, no one's understood it for-"

A burst of blue light exploded from the wall and engulfed Elana just as one of the meanest-looking draugr exploded out of the coffin.

Vilkas burst into a run up the stairs, watching in horror as Elana didn't move to face the attacker.

"Elana!"

He sliced into the armored draugr, realizing mid-strike it was one Farkas liked to call "an Overlord." The thrice-cursed things could be beastly to kill alone.

"Elana!"

* * *

_DeiNMaaR DO DOVAahGOLZ_

**_FUS_**

_ahRK aaN __**FUS**__ DO UNSLaaD_

**_FORCE_**

_RahGOL ahRK VULOM_

_There was nothing but this comprehension and incomprehension of __**FORCE**__ as if it was this idea she could only hold like one holds air you know it like you know the __**FORCE **__of the wind but cannot hold it or like how the __**FUS **__ of a wave will knock you over but you can't keep a wave just like you can't keep __**FUS **__in a bottle or –_

"Elana!"

_Who would __**FORCE **__their way into her thoughts when she was all alone because that is very rude to interrupt someone when they are all alone thinking on-_

"Elana!"

_He's in pain. I can't ignore him. He's in pain. I have to help him. I'll come back to my cabin after I make sure he's safe._

* * *

Vilkas was one more block from just letting his arms fall off his body when Elana's sword came slicing down through the draugr's arm.

"About time," he gasped, driving his blade into the creature's gut while she carved up the limbs.

"I'm sorry," she began when the draugr was dead and everything visible looted. "That Word, it literally called to me. I could hear ancient singing and then suddenly I was at peace in a quiet cabin, far away from everything where I could just think on things."

Vilkas sipped a handmade stamina potion he pulled from one of her packs. "Some scratches on a wall gave you hallucinations?"

"No, no, it was more than that. There's this Word in my head. I can't explain it but I know it's there. Trust me."

"Oh, I do. Nobody ignores a charging draugr overlord for nothing."

"Overlord?"

Vilkas gestured Elana towards the back exit. "Ask Farkas when we get back to Jorrvaskr. It's his idea. He has different terms for each of the draugr types he's seen. Wait until you meet a Deathlord."

"Are you always this chatty when exhausted?"

"It's your stamina potion talking. What's in this?"

Elana slipped an arm under his shoulders. "Chamomile and lavender. Let's get you back to Gerdur's house."

"Then back to Jorrvaskr?" He was almost falling asleep as he walked. It was all Elana could do to not fall over for supporting a warrior larger than her. Thankfully, they were now outside and she could breathe easier with the fresh air.

"Yes. And we can get utterly wasted with your brother and the rest of the Companions because we will never go adventuring like this again."

"Don't lie, Elana," he said with a yawn. "You want that quiet cabin. But you also want this."

She had half a mind to leave him there on the side of the mountain to sleep. Stamina potions could replenish lost energy, but that didn't mean it had to make you feel awake, especially when you added chamomile for those nights after training when one is too tired to sleep. She, unlike Vilkas, had read the label.

"What would I do then?"

"Exist in a whirl of angst until a fellow adventurer manages to pin you down for more than five minutes and then you live in mutual angst until one of you gives up the swording long enough for kids to grow. It worked for Aela's mother."

"And where is she now?"

Vilkas yawned again. "She went and wiped out the outpost of the Silver Hand that had taken Aela's father. Died in the process of course. Anything less than a poetic warrior's death would not have sufficed."

"Why do I get the feeling Aela should have told me this?" Vilkas shrugged and almost fell down even with Elana's support. "I can see the house, Vilkas, so don't you dare fall asleep or so help me I will leave you on the ground."

"And let a sabre cat get me?"

"Yes."

"Harsh words for the shield-brother who saved your life twice today and slaughtered the Riften Thieves Guild to avenge your honor."

"That was a dream, sir."

"Was it? Damn."

And with that, Vilkas fell over and fell asleep. True to her word, Elana left him there by the side of the road to sleep.

She did, however, once she had fetched all their things and said her good-byes to Gerdur and Ralof, keep watch over him.


	9. Dragon

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews! You make a writer so happy. Many happy returns in your own writing!**

Vilkas woke up at what was probably mid-afternoon. He didn't say a word when he noticed Elana sitting a few paces off, greatsword drawn and sitting naked across her knees.

They both stood, arranged their packs, and set off again for Whiterun without a word.

Words weren't needed.

It was walking through Whiterun that Elana first noticed the shift inside her head. She suddenly noticed the difference in colors worn by those for the rebellion and those against. The words of Ralof had sunk deep, as had Gerdur's fear of a never-coming peace. The Grey-Manes and Battle-Borns visibly skirted each other, causing Elana to turn to Vilkas and ask "What side of the war do the Companions support?"

"Whiterun is neutral and so are we."

"But surely-"

"Elana, we don't like the Imperials but we don't care for Ulfric either. We'll defend Jorrvaskr and Whiterun from any attacker, but we owe no one our allegiance."

Elana said nothing as they passed the loud priest of Talos and walked up the steps to the mead hall.

As Vilkas placed one strong hand on the doors, Elana murmured, "You all want the quiet cabin life, too."

He didn't follow her back out of Jorrvaskr and up to Dragonreach after they dropped the loot to be divided later.

He didn't follow her as she handed off the Dragonstone to Farengar and was sassed by a strange woman who hid her face.

He didn't follow her as Irileth ran in with news of a dragon attack.

He didn't follow her out of the city and to the watchtower.

Vilkas certainly didn't follow Elana as she plunged into battle with a dragon for the first of many times.

* * *

Elana did her best to ignore the flames. She stood strong in the middle of the plume, head up and sword lifted as if it could deflect some of the fire.

At least this meant she was close to the beast.

The soldiers had managed to ground the creature using their bows, and Elana's lay somewhere on the ground, likely broken. She hadn't paid attention to where she had dropped it in the rush to draw her blade and attack.

Elana kept herself from thinking on the pull of the fire by remembering the headache that had started shortly before the dragon attack. A good drink of water-

The dragon ceased spitting fire to draw breath and Elana sprung forward instinctively, slashing as the creature's throat. She slid past its snapping jaws and cut at the beast, noting the different techniques the city guards were using.

Her sword slipped between the scales and the dragon's movement twisted the blade around. Elana sprung out from under the dragon and behind a stone.

She mentally cursed as she downed a healing potion. She liked that sword and if being embedded in a dragon damaged it beyond repair she was not going to be happy.

Reluctantly grabbing a simple steel sword some guard had dropped, Elana approached the dragon again.

Cutting at a few scales, she slipped back to where her other sword was stuck. The dragon's movements jostled the greatsword, and Elana gladly shoved the borrowed sword in next to it before scrambling back out. She narrowly missed being snapped up in the dragon's jaws in its final attempt to destroy its attackers.

But the dragon was overwhelmed and it succumbed to its wounds, murmuring something incoherent as it fell.

Everyone stared at the dead dragon for a moment, before a cheer went up. It quickly turned to confused horror, as the dragon began to disintegrate.

Arrows and swords dropped to the ground as the dragon's flesh flaked off and burned in the air.

Then, to everyone's surprise, the golden aura that had been building with the flames began to swirl and converge on Elana, and finally bury itself within her.

* * *

_No, no, I don't want to die. Forgive me, Master, but I should not have obeyed you! You should have let me sleep! Anything but this-_

_After ages of thinking, it was nice to sleep once in a while-_

_The earth was damp and cool in his cave, the place the mortals could never reach-_

_Flight, glorious flight on his own wings to see what mortals never could and appreciate it in ways the birds didn't know-_

_A glowing city built for dragons-_

_His first kill-_

_His first fire-_

_His first flight-_

_His first sight of the world, his mother, with that incomparable look of a mother seeing her child for the first time; and it was the first time he knew love-_

_His world was nothing but his shell, his egg, but that was enough. He could still imagine what it would be like when he hatched, when he crawled his way out-_

**_FUS-_**

* * *

Many other words of unknown meaning slammed past her, but the one she had read on the wall stuck out to her.

The dragon, Mirmulnir she had learned from the onslaught of memories, had such a wealth of knowledge as to that one little syllable. Elana never knew it could do so much. A pressure began to build inside.

She wondered if his memories would tell her what that last murmur was.

_"Dovahkiin, no!"_

The word was unfamiliar to her, but seemed like it should be known.

_"'Dovahkiin' means 'dragonborn,'little one."_

_Mirmulnir?_

_"Who else? Now, I think there is a desire growing in you, is there not? Let it flow, little one. You'll soon discover no more headaches shall plague you when dragons are near."_

_How did you know that happened?_

_"A door, once opened, can be passed through both ways. But remember __**FUS?**__"_

His question made that growing itch a burning taste. Before Elana could process that all this internal discovery had taken only a few seconds, she roared, no, Shouted, "**FUS**!"

A concussive aura of blue exploded from her lips at the word.

"You," came the awed whisper of a nearby soldier. "You're the Dragonborn!"


	10. Aftermath

"Elana!" All the Companions in the common area of Jorrvaskr sprung to their feet at her entrance. Aela alone approached.

"Sister, you look like hell. What happened? What was that yell?"

"When I went to finish my errand for the Jarl, a dragon attacked. I went to help fight. I'm a Thane now, housecarl and everything. I can buy a house, too. But more importantly-" She paused. "The Dragonborn was revealed. When the dragon was dead, the Dragonborn absorbed its soul. The shout, it was the Greybeards calling the Dragonborn to High Hrothgar."

Farkas was awestruck. "You fought next to the Dragonborn?"

"I didn't know it at the time."

"What's he like?" Elana shot a glare at the man, and he blushed. "Right. Already answered that question. Sorry."

Aela touched the other woman's arm. "What's next for you?"

"A bath." And she slipped away downstairs.

"Elana?"

"What is it, Vilkas? I'm exhausted. I went up against a dragon today; all I want is to rest."

He seemed slightly hurt. "Do you know the Dragonborn's name?"

She winced, as if a painful thought shot through her head. "No, I didn't catch it amidst the excitement and weariness."

"I understand. Take care of yourself now."

Elana merely walked away.

* * *

_"You are a curious hatchling. Most would boast of their power. Surely it would endear him to you. It would be quite interesting to see what pups he would produce."_

"Can't I at least have peace within my own mind?" she cried aloud.

_"Not until you learn, little one."_

_Will you teach me?_

_"Perhaps."_

_But there will be peace when I learn._

_"Yes. Peace for you. But if I leave before you learn to make me leave, well then you may end up with a far crueler dragon in your mind that you cannot dispel."_

_So I could get rid of you._

_"You naturally push at me even now." _Elana smiled. _"But you are not strong enough to push me out." _She growled. _"Such is the way of life. You were not strong enough to best Vilkas when you arrived. Yet now, now you could make him sweat."_

_Pervert._

The sound of a disembodied dragon laughing inside her head was the strangest thing Elana had ever heard.

* * *

Elana had just polished off dinner provided by Tilma, when Skjor caught her eye. Wary, she approached. She felt Mirmulnir stir, but he blissfully kept silent.

"You wanted to see me? Is there a job?"

"Yes, I have something a little different planned this time. But it's not for everyone to hear. Let's meet in the Underforge tonight. We will speak more."

"Where is it?"

His stoic gaze betrayed brief annoyance. "I forget that you've never seen it. It's beneath Skyforge, where Eorland works. The door is hidden, but I will show you the way."

As brief and sudden as the conversation was, it ended decisively with Skjor simply walking away.

Elana turned to see Farkas grinning, though he stifled it when he noticed her glance. Aela had a distinct smirk as well. Vilkas, however, could not be seen.

She growled and stalked outside to practice, drawing her greatsword on the unsuspecting dummies.


	11. Fallout

_"Why bother over this mortal?"_

Elana didn't answer, simply hacking at the dummy over and over in any and all ways she could devise.

_"Try with the Shout."_

_And what if I don't want to be able to do so?_

_"Your wants are overshadowed by the dragon soul you have lodged in your mind. Have the decency to accept your fate and bring it to fruition."_

"Elana?"

_"Oh, forget him."_

Elana whirled back from striking at the dummy and spun to face Vilkas in a fighting stance. She relaxed out of it in one smooth motion. "Yes?"

"You might want to consider your lines a little more when you strike. It will be more effective."

"Alright. Was that it?"

He sighed. "I don't know what I said that angered you, but I'm sorry I did. If you could enlighten me, I could make sure it never happens again."

Elana inclined her head. "You are forgiven. I had begun to see the destruction in souls this war has caused, and it disappointed me that you would not choose a side and fight to see the war ended. It angered me that I am told I don't really want the quiet life while the Companions avoid supporting a faction that they don't have to fight for it."

"You mistake neutrality for cowardice. Kodlak cannot back a side without bringing the division into the Companions. Do you think Ria would want to fight against her people?"

"I thought the Harbringer wasn't the leader."

"He's not, but we'd still have his back in a fight."

"Unless, of course, you disagree with him. Then he'll be left high and dry." Vilkas snarled. "Forgive me," Elana said quickly, turning a bit red. "That was uncalled for."

"Very."

"Would fighting it out help?"

Vilkas responded by bowling her over with a fist to the shoulder. Elana sprung right back at him and before long, they were brawling in the dust and laughing.

As he grappled for a headlock, Vilkas chuckled breathily. "Oh, thank you. I haven't gotten to do this in ages."

Elana elbowed him in the gut and rolled away. "Isn't that what brothers are for?"

They circled each other, crouching. "We're Companions now, dignified-" He feinted left and swiped with his right. "-and Farkas is trying to impress Ria."

"Well," snarked Elana as she kicked a leg out from underneath him, only to have him pull her down as well. "I thought it would be obvious that rowdy brawls are the only way to woo the ladies."

"Hey now," he laughed as she almost bit him.

"Too much sarcasm?"

"No," he hooked one arm under hers and over he back and rolled over, effectively pinning her down. "Too much dirty fighting."

Elana laughed herself. "I'm not taking the easy, cruel road to victory if you're afraid of that."

"My future children thank you."

She hooked her legs through his and drew him underneath her, almost sliding out of his hold. "I'm still going to try and win."

"Anything less would be disappointing."

They had transitioned from throwing unchecked punches to wrestling for a pin down. Elana had a slight edge in agility which Vilkas made up for in strength.

"I apologize for being so rude."

"You are forgiven," he replied as he finally managed to pin Elana. "This helped. We should resolve all our fights like this."

"Somehow I see that ending badly," she said, tapping out.

Vilkas shrugged as they rose. "Way I see it, if you can't talk it out, punch it out. Now, want to get clean in that one spot-"

"-That I tripped into once coming back from delivering something to Proventus?"

"You looked like a drowned rat."

Elana punched him again and took off running for the water before he could retaliate.

"How do you manage to run after I beat you up?"

"Stamina!"

He growled and picked up his pace to match hers. "So glad neither of us wore armor today."

Vilkas caught up just as she leapt into the water. When she resurfaced, she smirked. "That would have just made everything more painful."

"Like you wouldn't have used the edges of your armor to dislodge me."

"Oh, that's exactly what I'm saying." And she drew one hand back and splashed him clear in the face. "Now get in. You were starting to smell like a dog there at the end."

"That's it!" And their brawl recommenced, only this time the medium was water.

* * *

Clean and dry, Elana met Skjor long after the sun had set. To her surprise, Aela had joined them.

"Once she's inside, we will follow."

_"There is something wrong here."_

_I think you're right. But what would it be? Aela wouldn't join in anything to harm me, would she?_

_"You're correct in that. But would Skjor?"_

_Him, I don't know about._

Mirmulnir snarled in annoyance as Elana ducked her head and entered the Underforge. _"You express doubt and go through anyway? Think, little one!"_

There were no words as Elana faced a fully formed werewolf.


	12. Werewolf

Becoming a werewolf seemed a cop-out. Yet Elana had a feeling she couldn't walk out of this room as she was now without a fight.

It was possible, however, that the wolf could push out the dragon, could it not? The chosen over-powering the innate? Did that even make sense?

Mirmulnir stirred angrily when he realized what was going on, but Elana did her best to shut down any communication. She moved forward, offering her right hand. "I accept."

* * *

_-"Hatchling, no, this is not the answer."_

Sweat. Flowers. Dirt. Air. All these smells-

_-"Little one, this will achieve nothing."_

The blood in her veins pumped more powerfully than she'd ever known it to do before.

_-It tasted of night and the hunt._

She could sense so much more as she stalked down the tunnel where Aela's scent led her. Adjusting to the claws and new stature was something to work on.

_-"Dovahkiin, please, no"_

Mirmulnir was silent. If the wolf spirit had pushed him out, Elana could not tell. But his pleas before she took in the wolf seemed to support such a theory. Perhaps this had been the answer all along. Undoubtedly, there was a catch. But she could deal with that later. Now there was the outside of Whiterun to-

* * *

Elana opened her eyes and noticed immediately the lack of senses. They were greater than yesterday, but weaker from her wolf form.

She turned to Aela, smelling instantly the wild scent she identified as werewolf.

"Come," the green-painted warrior said. "There's a Silver Hand outpost nearby. We're going to wipe them out."

Elana rose shakily to her feet.

"You awake? Yours was not an easy transformation. But you're still alive, so congratulations. You'll get used to the inertia. The things your wolf-form did not absorb, mostly things with metal, are over there."

"No wonder you wear mostly leather."

Aela chuckled. "I chose a different solution to the, well, _assets_ problem then tying everything down. Now hurry. The hunt is on, shield-sister. It does not wait." Elana fell in behind Aela, still strapping various items to her person. "We have a celebration planned for you. Remember the Silver Hand? There's a group of them camped at Gallow's Rock. We're going to slaughter them. All of them. Skjor is already scouting ahead."

It was a quick run to the camp. Both Elana and Aela drew their bows.

The hunt began.

* * *

It was somehow more satisfying hunting now that the wolf spirit coursed through her. Elana kept up with Aela, firing arrows and slashing with a sword when needed. She was the cautious one this time, a new feeling.

She didn't cool down until everyone else was dead.

"Those bastards…somehow they managed to kill Skjor. He was one of the strongest we had, but numbers can overwhelm. He should not have gone without a Shield-Brother."

The icy pain echoed across Elana's legs. She had learned that lesson all too well. For some, it was too late.

_"Glad to see you learning from your mistakes, little one."_

_And the werewolf thing is a mistake then?_

"Get out of here. I'm going to make sure the last of them is dead and if there's any information I can get from the bodies. You and I have work to do. The Silver Hand will tremble at our sight."

Elana nodded and slipped away, rummaging through everything in sight while she could. Aela didn't notice.

_"She's looking for her poetic warrior's death."_

_It's rude to gossip._

_"Gossip is speculation and rumors. I spoke the truth. You know she will never quite be happy without him. He was almost as half of her as the wolf is."_

_Loose lips sink ships, o dragon counselor._

_"Don't cover your own grief, hatchling. That is the surest way to further pain."_

_It's not my grief to have._

_"If you do not grieve for him, you can still grieve due to the pain of your friends."_

_I'm almost glad the wolf did not force you out._

_"Ha! It would take more than a mere pup to drive me out. The Daedra you sold your soul to, that's a different matter."_

Elana's response was an expletive that ringed not only through her head but through the blood-soaked walls of Gallow's Rock.


	13. Personal War

The door of Jorrvaskr opened too slowly. Everyone had ample time to turn to face Elana as she entered.

Farkas rose. Elana suddenly realized how little time she had spent with the younger twin and she realized how little she knew him. With the news that swallowed her, she suddenly wanted to spend more time with him.

"Elana, what happened?"

"Aela, Skjor, and I went on a raid of a Silver Hand outpost." Elana drew a shaky breath. "Skjor charged in alone. He's dead."

Everyone reacted violently. It was hard to imagine Skjor dead and defeated. Tilma sighed with the weight of all the Companions she'd seen go over the years. Farkas instantly reached for Ria, who understood death but had never felt it. Torvar turned to his drink as Athis prayed and Njada stormed away.

Vilkas moved towards Elana before his face crinkled and he recoiled as one who had smelt something foul. He recovered and moved forward again. "Elana, may I talk with you outside?"

He whirled on her in instant the doors shut. "This was a celebratory hunt wasn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about-"

She really should have expected the punch.

"Don't you dare lie, Elana. Skjor is dead." He lunged, swinging again. He used her block to twist her around into a hold. "I can smell the wolf on you. You can smell it on me. Skjor is dead because you couldn't keep your paws out of a curse to pretty to turn away."

"Excuse you!" Elana wrenched free, batting at Vilkas in return. "There wasn't exactly a 'you can walk away from this' vibe. They didn't explain half of what was going on and Skjor is dead because he couldn't wait for a Shield-Sibling!"

As they traded vicious blows, Vilkas came to pin Elana down. "Then let me explain. Hircine, Daedra of the Hunt, gives you a new, deadly form in exchange for eternal servitude in his realm. As a bonus, as humans every sense is enhanced." He brought his face close to hers. "And I mean every sense." His teeth brushed her ear before Elana threw him off.

"You can already feel it. We're well-matched, now that the wolf is giving you speed and strength in addition to your own," Vilkas growled.

Elana snorted. "Oh," she began, shifting so Vilkas was backing the practice dummies. "I wouldn't say that. **_FUS!"_**

Genuine surprise and shock covered his face as he was blown back into one of the targets. The blow blew away all his anger.

"You, you're the Dragonborn! Why didn't you say so?"

"Because Elan, Thane of Whiterun is the Dragonborn. He's a hero and figurehead that everyone wants to control. Elana the Companion can do as she pleases and save up her money to buy a cottage far away from everyone. And I thought the wolf would chase the dragon out of me, that it could go be someone else, someone who actually want to fight dragons. But no, I sold my soul to a Daedra while the dragon still whispers to me."

_"I can leave if you want."_

_You shut the hell up. A comrade is dead and another just took his grief out on me. I do not have time for you._

"And you, Vilkas, I get that your comrade is dead. He was one of mine to. But it was not my fault and you do not get to take your grief out on me, not when I have my own and you just busted a wound back open."

Elana turned away. "Fight me over my faults. Not what I can't control."

"For what it's worth, Shield-Sister, I apologize. I stepped out of line. I judged you for what you could not control. It will not happen again."

She walked away in silence.


	14. Who Am I?

Vilkas had hardly made his way up the steps to Skyforge before Eorland spoke.

"Impressive fight."

"I was swinging a little too wildly-"

"No, no I meant your words. You spoke in anger and in haste, Companion. You let emotions rule. When she had knocked sense into you, you were quick to apologize. As you should have been. But why apologize for what you could have avoided doing in the first place?"

All this was said with a calm, steady voice while the great man bent over the steel, pulling and pushing it into place.

Vilkas looked down in shame. "I have failed."

"Yes."

"What do I do?"

"When your armor is bloodied you polish it. When your shield cracks you re-secure it. When your sword bends you re-temper it."

"I know all this! But Elana is not some piece of equipment I can just will better."

Eorland finally looked up and met Vilkas's eyes, a wise smile on his face. "Now you understand. She is human, like you. She made a choice under duress that she would probably not make again. And she too is burdened by things beyond her control. Tell me, did Elana really change after the dragon attack."

"Well, no."

"Then do not act as if she did."

Vilkas growled. "You say it as if it is so simple!"

"But it is. Simple does not mean easy. As you said, she is no sword. I cannot show you the flame and materials required to heal this break like I can show you how to craft a sword. But I can say this, you will always break apart again and again if you always look at her and see the Dragonborn, the name and identity she did not choose."

"I did not realize I had such a flaw."

"That is why we make friends, Companion. They reflect us."

Eorland fell silent, allowing only the ring of his hammer on the sword to sing out. Vilkas waited for a while, in case the smith might speak again. But he soon understood he was dismissed and the Companion walked back into Jorrvaskr feeling that uncomfortable old feeling of being thoroughly dressed down by his elders. It seems one never fully escapes the need to learn and mature.

* * *

It felt like déjà vu, searching for Elana and not finding her.

Vilkas scoured over Jorrvaskr and Whiterun but she had vanished. When he questioned fellow Companions they shrugged, not knowing either. He couldn't use scent to track her, not when as Thane and a Companion she had been all over the city recently.

He finally stopped a woman he recognized as a part of the Jarl's court.

"Excuse me; have you seen a Nord, about yea high, lanky but strong and probably in light or Companion armor? Blond with ice colored eyes?"

"Do you mean Thane Elan?"

"Yes! Have you seen him?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yes. He stopped by Dragonsreach not too long ago to hand off all his extraneous supplies to me, his housecarl, before heading out on some harebrained mission."

"To where?"

"He didn't say. Clearly, he wanted to be alone."

"But do you have any idea where-"

"Listen here, I've only known the guy for two days. Seeing as you're a Companion, I figure you might know him better than I do. I can't give you some character exposé or anything. So sorry, but I can't help you. Now, the Jarl's given me some duties while my Thane is away, and I have to go."

The housecarl brushed past Vilkas. "You really need to work on your people skills, Companion."

He growled, furthering her point. But he accepted defeat and retreated to Jorrvaskr, cursing himself all the way for his folly.

* * *

Supplies tied firmly to her back, Elana trudged up the steps to High Hrothgar, pausing every so often to read the carved inscriptions or send a starving wolf to Oblivion.

Internally, she was back to that battle she seemed to face more and more often: who to introduce herself as.

She had meant what she said to Vilkas. As Elana, she was free of any responsibility she chose to take on. But as Elan, the Dragonborn, she had a weighty destiny. To blur the two would cause her yet more strife. However, it seemed wrong to consider lying to the Greybeards. They could probably sniff that lie out in any case.

As Elana sliced the head off an ice wraith, she resolved to figure out who she was in the course of the next five hundred or less steps and introduce herself as that person.

She had killed an ice troll, deposited the supplies in the chest, and set her hand on the doors before she realized she was no closer to resolving the question.

_"If I may be of assistance?"_

_Let me guess, my identity is the Dovahkiin?_

_"No, hatchling. You are too young to have a grasp of your identity. I have lived through many years, countless ones, and there are times when I yet question myself. The Greybeards will see you as Dovahkiin. They have no other way to see you. They've been waiting for the dragon-in-man to come for so long they will only see the dragon, not the child of Talos you are. They will not see the merchant, the warrior, or the wolf. You cannot fault them. You cannot blame them. After all, you only see Alduin as the destroyer."_

_What else is he?_

_"That, little one, is a story for another time. You have your hand on the door. You can walk back down. You say this destiny is thrust upon you. That much is true; but you do have the power to turn away. There is still a choice, Elana."_

She bowed her head. _No, there really isn't. Because I do know a little of who I am. And I do not turn away from such a fight. It would be the weak thing to do. I will be strong._

And the Dovahkiin stepped into High Hrothgar for the first time in many years.

**A/N: And here I regret to inform you of a 'hiatus'. It's midterm season at school and my mother's coming to visit. I need to study and sleep. Further chapters are written and planned out, I just cannot guarantee the "every other day" updates that there have been so far. My apologies. Thanks for all the reviews and support so far!**


	15. RO

"So, the Dragonborn appears, at this moment, at the turning of the age. We will see if you truly have the gift. Show us, Dragonborn. Let us taste of your Voice."

The Word leapt to her lips without thinking.

**_FUS_**

The old man in robes stumbled back as the others looked on in awe. "Dragonborn, it is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Master Arngeir; I speak for the Greybeards. Now tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come here?"

_"Why indeed?"_

_Because there's a dragon soul lodged in my head that will not go away._

_"Manners, hatchling. I also see revealing that fact as a very poor decision. As do you. Answer truthfully. You knew the reply when outside the door. What has changed in these scant minutes?"_

"I am answering your summons, Master," Elana replied in a clear voice.

"We are honored to welcome the Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to best use your gift in the fulfillment of your destiny."

"What is my destiny?" _Everyone seems to know but me._

Mirmulnir chuckled. _"I have come to like your tongue, little one. Careful you don't actually come to earn my respect."_

Elana visibly smiled, swiftly hiding it as Arngeir replied, "That is for you to discover. We can show you the way but not your destination."

"I'm ready to learn."

"You have shown that you are Dragonborn. That much is clear. But do you have the discipline to follow the path before you? That remains to be seen. Without training, you have already taken the first steps into forming your Voice into a Thu'um, or Shout. Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn. When you Shout, you speak in the language of dragons-"

_Is that true?_

_"Aye, it is. Certain words of dragon tongue can be formed into something of a physical manifestation. How do you think I breathed fire? I called on the form of fire itself. And yet 'yol' is still the word I'd use when explaining how I'd clear a field. You need only one 'Word of Power,' as the Greybeards call them, to form a full Shout. Now pay attention to this mortal Master."_

"-will now teach you 'ro,' the second word of Unrelenting Force. 'Ro' means 'balance' in the Dragon Tongue. Combine it with 'fus' to focus your Thu'um more sharply."

The other monk turned and Shouted, "**_RO_**." The word burned itself into the floor and her mind.

_"It feels as it did in the barrow, does it not?"_

_Yes…_

_"Let the other Master help you learn."_

"-you can absorb a slain dragon's life-force and knowledge directly to understand a Shout. As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of 'ro.'"

Another stream of light came towards her. This time, she was prepared for the onslaught of **_BALANCE_** in her head to counteract the madness learning the word had briefly wrought inside her.

"Let us see how fast you can master new Thu'um."

_But I have to process-_

_"You didn't process before-"_

"Show us you're improved Unrelenting Force Shout-"

_I'm not ready-_

_Yes you are; you're strong-_

"We'll conjure targets-"

_I can't-_

_"RO! FUS RO!"_

**_"FUS RO!" _**The words exploded from her at Mirmulnir's bidding and the concussive blue aura bowled over another of the grey cloaked monks and the apparition that had appeared.

_"Again!"_

**_"FUS RO!"_**

_"Again!"_

**_"FUS RO!"_**

_"There. See if you doubt me or yourself again."_

She had knocked about each of the apparitions. As she worked to catch her breath, Arngeir began to speak. "Your Thu'um is precise. You show great promise Dragonborn. We will hold your next trial in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri."

**A/N: I'm afraid I'm not ready to regularly update, but since it was the weekend, here's the next chapter.**


	16. WULD

The wind in her hair was a marvelous thing, far out-weighing the blast of cold that accompanied flying through the air at ungodly speeds.

_"Now you can better imagine flying."_

The sudden want for wings was like a fist in the gut. _Thanks. I had been enjoying the moment._

The dragon only chuckled. _"There's no time for such things. You need to find this artifact for the Greybeards to complete your training. Hurry along."_

_Stop acting like you're my father._

_"Akatosh forbid it."_

_Isn't that nice._ She kept walking down the mountain, using **_WULD_** when necessary and possible to hasten her travels. Sure, it might be cheating, but it was only her traveling and she needed to cool her throat down after Shouting anyway. _Will you tell me of Alduin?_

_"If you stop using your Voice to cheat your travels."_

_Deal._

She could feel the ancient dragon sigh. _"Alduin. The God of Destruction as you mortals call him. His return signifies the end of the world. Such words were handed to him as his destiny. You are not the only one to hate your destiny. And it is through avoiding one's destiny we often meet it._

_"You have seen Alduin. He was the dragon who saved you from death at Helgen-"_

_The irony._ Elana smirked to herself as she continued her path down the mountain on her own two feet and under her own power.

_"Hush. I cannot tell you how he came to be destroyed; I was not there. Nor can I explain why he has returned except that it is the way it must be. All-consuming fire waits for us all."_

_Perhaps for you._

_"True, you get the lush hunting grounds of Hircine now."_

The wolf growled and Elana couldn't help but agree.

_"Don't agree with the inarticulate beast."_

_He's a wolf. He can't speak by nature of his being! Now nevermind how mad I sound, arguing with my three mental voices; finish your tale._

_"Such an impatient hatchling. Now, Alduin seemed, even before he grew to adulthood, destined for greatness. We dragons have a sense for that. I undoubtedly would have followed the youngling then where ever he led. Many of us did. Now, human subjugation-"_

_Slavery._

_"Slavery," _the dragon barely conceded. _"It was as natural as breathing. You had life, but you are weaker than us, much like a dog or horse to you. Not necessarily weak in strength but in reason. We wanted no war. It was your people's quest for independence and freedom that grounded the dragons and brought Bromjunaar__ down."_

_We Nords tend to have that temperament._

The wolf chuckled in agreement.

_"Why do you think you're in a war now?"_

The wolf spirit then snarled, and had Mirmulnir existed in a corporeal form he likely would have been attacked.

_That's it. I'm ignoring both of you. I'm too sane for this._

_"Whatever you say, little one."_

* * *

The road to Morthal and then Ustengrav was long and cold, made longer by Elana's wide arc around Whiterun. She was in no mood and had no time to deal with annoying Companions.

The wolf whined, long and high, in protest.

_No._

Elana walked on, and before too long she had found her way to Morthal, a quiet city lacking walls. It was growing late so she headed towards a building that seemed to be an inn. She needed directions anyway, and to ask about the burned house on the edge of town.

As she fished gold from her purse, Elana, gruff voice in place, asked about the burnt house everyone avoided.

"You'll want to talk to the Jarl. She wants someone to investigate. Hroggar was away one night and the house burnt down with his wife and child inside. If he did it to be with that Alva…" The innkeeper trailed off as he handed her the key. "Just talk to Jarl Idgrod."

"Will do."

Elana dropped things in the room and headed for the Jarl's court before either of the voices in her head could protest.

The woman Jarl, lounging in her throne, smiled wisely when 'Elan' entered. "You're here about the house." She waved off the surprise. "I have prophetic dreams. No doubt you've heard the story from someone in time. If it was murder or an accident, I want to know. You will be rewarded for your efforts."

Summarily dismissed, Elana stepped back out into the cooling night air.

_"Remind me how this helps your destiny."_

_Hush. I'm developing character and good relationships._

_"Hmm. Declaring character development. I wonder if that actually works."_

_You're a smug dragon, you know that, right?_

Mirmulnir declined to answer, only chuckling in that dragon-like way. Elana smiled to herself as she stepped into the house, growing cold at the sight of a child's ghost.

**A/N: Fall break has begun! I have little homework, so all I'm doing at work now is writing as much of this as possible. I'm also going back and putting some chapters together, so don't worry about that.  
**


	17. Vampire Hunting

"You'll play right?"

Her whole heart twisted and heavy like stone, Elana nodded. "Of course I will."

"Okay. But we can only play at night. The other one wants to play too and she only comes out when it's dark."

_"This smells of danger."_

_This smells of someone killed a child._

_"To harm a kit is a terrible thing. But mind you do not lose your mind in the quest for vengeance."_

The wolf growled hungrily and Elana found a quiet place to wait for the night to fall.

_"You truly intend to sit and wait for night?"_

_Yes. It won't be long._

* * *

When the final rays of sunlight disappeared, Elana followed her nose to the northeast, slowing as she came up over the hill. There was an exhumed coffin and a woman standing over it. The woman, covered in robes, turned like a startled predator to rush at the Dragonborn.

_"A vampire," _the dragon supplied as Elana hastily drew her sword and slashed at the magic-wielding hand. _"Fear vampirism not. Your wolf-blood will ward off the disease."_

Elana ignored the information as she cleanly removed the left hand of the vampire. "You killed a child. Burn in Oblivion." With a deft deflection of the woman's pain-crazed strikes, Elana drove her sword through the woman's chest.

The voice of the child, Helgi, came from her coffin, still sweet and innocent. "Laelette was supposed to burn me and my mother. But she wanted to keep me forever. I felt really cold, but the fire burned me anyway. Thank you"

Any further words were cut off by the approach of a man, who cried "Laelette!"

"You knew her?"

"I'm Thonnir, and she's my wife. I believed she had run off to join the Stormcloaks. But apparently she had become this. I suppose, she had been spending a lot of time with Alva the week before, whom she had despised before then. She was going to meet Laelette the night she disappeared but said she never showed up."

Elana nodded with a small bow. "It seems my investigation has not ended."

_"Vampire hunting. I like it. Something only someone with wolf-blood could do without fear of disease."_

_Mirmulnir, if I don't ever say thank you for your comments, it's because I'm too busy for your border-line sarcasm._

_"You'll thank me later."_

_I'm actually sure I will._

The wolf seemed put out that she would agree with the dragon. The ancient being appeared slightly surprised she would say such a thing, but never reject even half a compliment.

* * *

_"A dovahkiin who picks locks like a thief…"_

_Hey, I have to get into those chests guarded by draugr somehow._

Elana slipped silently into the home to which she had tracked the vampire. There was no frigid scent of present vampire, but there was the artificial scent of a man angered over threat to his love. The man was not alert, however, and Elana slipped past him and into the basement.

_"You have the wolf to thank for that."_

_You've gotten really chatty lately. Is it because I've learned more shouts? Trying to befriend me so I don't kick you out of your head?_

_"Who else would have told you that you sold your soul to Hircine?"_

_Hey, that's not- Son of a... barrel-_

Elana had not been expecting an actual coffin to be waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. Treading very carefully, Elana reached forward and into the box, removing her hand once it closed around a book of some kind.

She quickly flipped through the diary, eyes widening as the vampire's plan unfurled. The Dragonborn stowed the book away and quickly made her way up the stairs.

This time the man, Hroggar she remembered, spotted her. The snap to rage was instantaneous but Elana ignored him, barreling past him as she had done to the male Companions many times over. She burst out of the door and slammed it behind her, stalling him for a few minutes as she took off, running for the Jarl's court.

As she tore down the streets, Elana could hear Hroggar howling behind her and the wolf inside laughing with canine glee.

* * *

The Jarl didn't blink when Elan came running through her doors. She'd thought such a thing would occur. The youth would anger her later, beyond forgiveness, but for now he brought an inner smile with his unbroken spirit.

"My Jarl, I bring grave news-"

There was that artificial deep voice again. There was no shame in being a tenor, but then again she did not know the ways of Nordic boys. He clearly wished he had even the start of whiskers. He was near manhood in all the ways that mattered however, as he calmly spun and knocked down Hroggar before the bigger man could attack.

"-Alva is a vampire and here is her journal. She and a Vampire Lord plan to use Morthal to sate their bloodlust without having to face the sun."

Ingrod allowed horror to cross her face and gave the order for an attack to be launched. "Go in haste."

The boy seemed insulted she would think he would delay, but Ingrod could tell he had put off several important tasks before now.

The Jarl watched pensively as Elan hurried away, likely to raise a small group of townspeople to help fight. It would shame for Morthal to lose such a soul. She will offer him a place as Thane after this. Perhaps she could not stop his sin against her, but maybe she could keep him as protector of her Hold. He would live longer than she would in any case.

**A/N: Yes, I watch PewDiePie's videos.**


	18. Whelp Confidence

Elana went alone into the Vampire's cave.

The thralls were easy enough to deal with. It was easy enough to sneak up behind one of them and slice its head off. Elana was lucky enough to kill a vampire this way as well. Perhaps it was even Alva; but Elana had never seen the woman's face to know.

_Will they immediately smell the wolf on me?_

_"No, they'll smell the dragon first. More magic, more potent, more tempting."_

Elana hissed unhappily. _So sneak attacks are out?_

_"Not quite. You have trained to be quite stealthy hatchling. You will be able to get one shot with your bow. Two if you are fast and lucky."_

The wolf wanted to be set free, to rampage through the cave, imprudent though that idea may be.

The Dragonborn strung her bow silently and notched an arrow as she came to stand on a wooden platform above the makeshift court the Vampire Lord had made. He himself sat before a table in a great chair. Five others milled about randomly. Drawing back entirely, Elana let the force of her full draw smash into a lesser vampire's skull and the creature dissolved into ashes. Moving quickly, she drew another arrow and let it loose into another's heart as it attacked her. She reached for her sword-

"Halt! Can't you smell that?" The Vampire Lord had risen to his feet with a wicked smile. "The Dragonborn is among us. At last, welcome to Skyrim."

The rest of the vampires shifted nervously around, no doubt itching to attack.

"Perhaps the Dragonborn would like to consider the benefits of living to the next age? We could make sure the Age of the Dragonborn never ends. Skyrim could always be yours."

Elana snarled, allowing the wolf just the tiniest bit of freedom. The Vampire Lord recoiled, recognizing a werewolf. She immediately sprang at the nearest vampire and removed its head before any others could react.

As the Vampire Lord reeled back to prepare a spell, Elana beat him to the punch.

**_FUS RO!_**

All the vampires when spiraling back and the Dragonborn leapt after them, her sword burying itself in the fourth vampire before it could react. She then went straight for the Vampire Lord. He drew his own blade and parried her strike.

It was a lightning quick battle that tested the limits of her skill. As the burning in her throat subsided, she grew more and more powerful.

"It's not fair," her opponent hissed. "The Dragonborn against the rest of us."

"It's what you get for believing a reckoning would never come."

A sudden, quick and high gasp ended her train of thought. "And there's your reckoning," drawled the Vampire Lord. "A knife in the back. How does it feel, since now you'll bleed out and we will feast on the town?"

"Pretty… good actually."

"Oh really?"

With a herculean effort, Elana stabbed her blade through the Vampire Lord before twisting herself and the embedded dagger from the grip of the other vampire and Shouting him into a wall.

"It's not fair…"

Leaving the two to die from their wounds, Elana stumbled back towards the exit of the cave, grabbing the enormous coin purses from the table as she went.

_"If you stop walking for even an instant, I will drag myself back into a corporeal form just so I can kill you before you succumb to stupidity and this hole in you. How could you forget about the other vampire? There's no Vilkas to save you now. How could you forget the lesson you learned with your knees?"_

She just kept slowly walking, steps becoming more and more dragged.

_"Little one?"_

_…_

_"Little one?"_

Just before she fell, she heard Mirmulnir press down on her inner mind. _"Go."_ And the wolf took over.


	19. Thonnir

A bloody werewolf was the last thing he expected to see emerge from the vampire den.

Thonnir alone had waited outside of the cave for the stranger to come back out. He had wanted to go with the kid, no matter how strong the kid claimed to be. You always needed someone to watch your back.

So at the lycanthrope's appearance, he stumbled to his feet and prepared to fight, sending a wish for someone to come have his back.

The wolf looked the man straight in the eye and collapsed, melting back into the kid, Elan, which revealed the massive hole added to his back.

"Talos, kid, what happened?"

"Don't…tell…"

"I won't. I won't. I got a few healing potions back at my place. You'd better hold on until then kid, alright?"

He scooped the hero up and hurried back to his home, trying to put pressure on the wound. "You stay with me kid, alright? Keep breathing."

"All dead. It's always…the last one…that gets you."

"Did you get him back?" The wan face smiled proudly. "Good kid. Now look, here we are."

He kicked his own door open and breezed inside. He ignored every lingering trace of Laelette; now was not the time for grief. With the pale kid now bleeding out on Thonnir's bed, the man of the house quickly rummaged through his cabinets. "Look kid, I told you I had a potion."

He gently forced it down the weakening kid's throat. "You're already looking better, kid."

"Elan. My name's Elan. And I have more potions. They just couldn't stay with me when I changed so they're back in the cave. I'm lucky my leathers stayed."

"You'll survive until I get back?"

The kid nodded.

"Then I'll return shortly. Eat this apple." And with that, the widower hurried towards the now empty nest of vampires.

* * *

Thonnir returned with all of her missing gear and promptly handed Elana a healing potion. "Thank you so much," she murmured gruffly and downed the potion. "Now I can report to the Jarl."

"Sleep the night, kid. A potion won't get you back to one hundred percent and you know it."

Elana growled but gave in. "At least then let me help you clean the blood up. I'll be staying awake a while longer to re-stitch my armor."

"You need better equipment."

"When I have the time and funds I'll have a smith make me some Elven gear if I don't loot some of the proper size off someone first."

"That's the spirit. I should probably thank you for keeping me from becoming a vampire's slave, even if she was my wife."

Elana shrugged, wanting the man to sleep already so she could work on her armor without giving herself away. "The hero thing is what I do I guess. I kind of got thrown into it, but not everyone gets to pick their destiny."

The man nodded as he curled up on the furs before the fire. "Sleep well, hero."

Elana chuckled. "I'm not sure how much of that title I've actually earned."

"That's what makes you a hero even more. You're not trying to be one. You're doing it because it's right, because people need you to do what you can. You almost gave your life for a city you've never been to before and we don't even have walls."

"I promised myself I'd be strong."

"You might be young kid, too young for whiskers, but you're a good one."

"Maybe one day I can soak my beard in the blood of my enemies."

As Thonnir nestled in, almost about to drift off, he chuckled lightly. "That's something I actually can't see you with"

"Blood all over me?"

"A beard."

Elana resisted throwing something at him, since he was virtually asleep. Instead, she waited for his breathing to even out before removing her upper garments to stich them back up.

* * *

"Morning, Thonnir!"

"What?"

Still groggy from sleep, he rolled over to find the kid cooking. "It's breakfast time. I scrounged up some eggs and cheese. I hope it's not too much."

He'd stitched the armor back together in the night and was cooking now. "You're quite gifted."

"Only child. I had to learn to do a lot of things most kids my age didn't. It's served me well as a Companion."

"No wonder you hardly had any trouble. Shouldn't you have a partner?"

Elan shrugged as he handed off a bowl to Thonnir. "I needed to sort some things out for myself. I wasn't planning on diving headfirst into a den of vampires, just into Ustengrav."

Thonnir laughed. "Whatever you say kid. You'll survive. Just remember to watch your back and take a potion the minute you need one."

The kid slung his pack over his shoulder. "Yes, sir."

"Wait, you're leaving now?"

"It's morning. High time I reported to the Jarl and went about sorting my head out so I can get back to the Companions." He winced inexplicably. "I owe you my life and shall not forget that. If there's anything you ever need doing, call on me or on the Companions in my name."

"Safe travels. Oh and kid, this is some mighty fine breakfast."

Elan smiled before waltzing out of Thonnir's life to see the Jarl.


	20. FEIM

**A/N: Happy Halloween update!**

"A spot is open in my court for you to be Thane. I will, of course, need you to become a little more known in my Hold by helping people, a task I am sure you will find simple."

"You compliment me, my Jarl."

"It is thanks deserved for ridding us of the vampire threat. Many thanks will be given to Thonnir, as you requested. Now, have a safe journey wherever your feet take you."

Elana bowed low and left the Jarl, purse a little heavier and new goal in mind. But first, Ustengrav.

* * *

The Dragonborn perched quietly, just outside the cave entrance in a tree, letting the battle rage on around her.

_"Wise decision. Their numbers and strength shall be greatly depleted by the time they find you, or you move forward. Pity the wolf does not understand strategy."_

There was a rash burning in her stomach to launch forward into the fight and kill any mage or bandit that came close. But her knees and back ached with reminders, so Elana clung still to the tree as men fell while friend turned against friend.

_Greed is a funny sort of mistress._

Just before the few survivors could celebrate the victory of their greed, Elana burst forth, sword in hand, and a vicious **_FUS RO_** sent their bodies flying into about to be chased down by the Dragonborn.

As she cleaned her bloody sword and collected items of value, the dragon murmured suggestions for improvement.

_And here I thought I needed a corporeal follower._

_"Do not get sassy with me. This is important and I'm trying to help get you out alive."_

_It will be better once my throat cools back down. _She sheathed her weapons. _Let's go inside and see what this is all about._

* * *

Elana crept down the inner hall, ears straining to hear any sounds of danger.

She was rewarded. Another group of foes stood milling about the next open area, discussing something or arguing; she didn't really care to know the difference. Instead, she looted a dead draugr and drank a little water to try and cool her throat. Elana strung her bow, drew an arrow, and waited patiently for a shot.

She was rewarded. Following the soft 'twang' of her bow, the seeming leader of the group dropped. Moving quickly while the others still had to search, she managed to get two arrows into another, ending him, before she was forced to draw her sword and leave her hiding place.

**_FUS RO!_**

As the bandits and mages alike flew back, Elana caught her breath. Bringing her sword back up, she charged forward again and finished dispatching and looting her enemies.

She swept the room of valuables and continued down.

_"I would have thought you had learned to bring a follower with you."_

She uncorked a healing potion and drank it as she replied, _Yes and no. I've learned to be smart when I go without someone watching my back._

_"Whelp confidence."_

_Shut up._

She let the conjurer be killed by the draugr before she stepped out into the light, sword swinging through the air to destroy the creatures.

_See. When I'm careful I do just fine. Admittedly, I'd rather not have to be careful. This takes much longer._

Mirmulnir chuckled. _"Like a true dragon."_

* * *

She paused at a fork in the hallway. _Down or onward? Onward._

She was rewarded by two draugr bursting from their coffins where the hallway opened up to a higher ceiling. _Son of a barrel. _She unsheathed her sword.

She hacked and slashed, doing her best to avoid the frost spell the stronger draugr cast. If she had been one for boasting during battle, now would have been the time. But Elana had developed the skill of bearing the brunt of battle silently. It kept random people from knowing she was Elana and not 'Elan.'

Instead, she growled in the face of a draugr when he got too close before removing its arms.

_"I don't think I will ever understand you."_

Elana smiled to herself as she crept down the hall towards the black, imposing door.

* * *

_Nii LOS HeyV DO ENOOK_

**_FEIM_**

_MUN WaH LahNey VOTH ahKRIN ahRK ZIN_

**_FADE_**

_LEH ROK __**FeiM**__ VODahMIN KOTIN VULOM_

_No, no, now is not the time to __**FADE! **__Now is the time to fight-_

Her head cleared just in time to fight off the draugr that emerged from behind the waterfall. Able to breath easily, she rummaged through the chest.

_Mirmulnir, must acquiring these words be so difficult and distracting?_

_"Apparently so. No doubt it is due to your mind taking in something never meant for humans. You become a little more dragon with each mastering of a Word."_

_Interesting. _She began to poke and prod at his memories. _Alright. Where is it?_

_"Nice try, hatchling. But I can only give you understanding when you first take my soul into yourself. Even then, you would be luck to catch more than enough understanding for one Word. This is not defining some simple concept like 'bachelor' where the meaning is literally in the term. This is comprehending the entirety of a concept such as fire. Fire that is small, large, fast, slow, killing and warming. You might be partially dov, but it is still a feat for your mortal mind to take in all this understanding at once."_

_Don't get philosophical on me. _Elana rose, preparing to continue on. _I'll just have to kill another dragon then, won't I?_

_"And cast his soul out before he can read you and latch on, yes. I don't think you would appreciate four parts to your soul."_

Rolling her eyes, the Dragonborn forced her way forward.


	21. Delphine

She tiptoed her way over flaming floors and slayed spider after spider. She littered draugr in her wake all for what?

_Dragonborn—_

_I need to speak with you urgently._

_Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I'll meet you._

_-A Friend_

At least the room behind had held more gold and jewels than she'd yet seen.

Now she was angrily trudging her way back to Riverwood. She bypassed Morthal completely. Maybe one day she would return and claim the position of Thane. She liked Ingrod afterall. But now, now she was a furious dragon, ready to slay.

As if she would ever need to rent a room in the inn. Gurdur would be insulted. But Elana stalked into the inn anyway as Elan, finding instantly the proprietress.

"Hello."

"I'd like to rent the attic room." Elana began roughly, beginning to rummage around in her pockets for ten pieces of gold.

"Attic room, eh? Well… we don't have an attic room, but you can have the one on your left. Make yourself at home."

_What the hell is this, Mirmulnir? No attic room?_

_"Let the events unfold. We are dealing with a secretive person. Perhaps this was all a sign, and the holder of the horn lies somewhere around us within earshot."_

Elana handed the gold over with a small nod and made her way over to the room. She stood around somewhat awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Just as she reached for the book atop the wardrobe, the innkeeper appeared at the door.

"So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about. I think you're looking for this. We need to talk. Follow me."

The woman offered a curved horn. Elana took it warily, eyeing the woman. She recalled Gurdur mentioning a "Delphine" as the innkeeper. Hopefully she remembered correctly.

Delphine immediately turned around and walked away.

"Hey!"

But the woman kept walking, so Elana was forced to follow her across the inn into another room.

"Close the door." At the click of the door, Delphine opened up the cabinet to reveal a secret room. "Now we can talk," she began, heading down the stairs.

The stairs opened up into a small but well stocked room. An alchemy table and potions on one side, practice dummies on the other, as well as an enchanting table, this had to be the room of someone preparing for war.

The stance Delphine took, two hands slayed on the table as she leaned strongly forward, supported this theory.

"The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right."

"You're the one who took the horn?"

"Surprised? I guess I'm getting good at my harmless innkeeper act."

Elana managed not to snort in derision. "Here I am. What do you want?"

"I didn't go through all this trouble for a whim. I had to make sure this wasn't a Thalmor trap. I'm not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out."

_She smells of desperation._

_"Not the word I would have used, but I agree."_

"I'm listening. Go on."

The slightest relaxation showed on Delphine's face. "Like I said in my note, I heard you might be Dragonborn. I'm part of a group that has been searching for you, well, someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn, that is. Before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you."

Elana bristled. "Why did you take the horn from Ustengrav?" It seemed the least potentially violent of her responses.

"I knew the Greybeards would send you there if they thought you were Dragonborn. They're nothing if not predictable. When you showed up here, I knew you were the one the Greybeards sent and not some Thalmor plant."

It seemed Delphine had enough enemies without adding Elana to the list. "You said the Thalmor were after you?"

"Yes. We're very old enemies. And if my suspicions are correct, they might have something to do with the dragons returning."

It was pure willpower that kept Elana from laughing out loud. She had seen enough into Mirmulnir's memories to know no elves were behind the dragons waking from ancient slumber or being resurrected from the dead. But "the dragon soul in my head told me so" would not erase her deep suspicions.

"But that isn't important right now. What's important is that you might be Dragonborn."

Might. "Why are you looking for the Dragonborn?"

"We remember what most don't: the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. You're the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul."

_Mirmulnir?_

_"We'll cover that later. Listen to her."_

"Can you do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul?"

"Yes. That's how I first learned I was Dragonborn."

"Good. And you'll have a chance to prove it to me soon enough."

Elana raised an eyebrow. She sounded familiar when she quit playing the innkeeper. Perhaps she was the woman who had sassed her when she returned the stone to Farengar. "So what's the part you're not telling me?"

"Dragons aren't just coming back; they're coming back to life. They weren't gone somewhere for all these years. They were dead, killed off by my predecessors. Now something's happened to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it."

_Note how she puts me subordinate. Not that I've got a big head or anything, but I'm not some tool._

_"Dragons do tend to have an inflated sense of self-worth, but what you perceive, well, don't rule it out."_

"What makes you think dragons are coming back to life?"

"I know they are. I've visited their ancient burial mounds and found them empty. And I've figured out where the next one will come to life. We're going to go there and you're going to kill that dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

_That means a soul. That means understanding **FEIM.** Let's go. _"So where are we headed?"

"Kynesgrove. There's an ancient dragon burial near there. If we can get there before it happens, maybe I can learn how to stop it."

Elana smiled thinly. "Let's go kill a dragon."


	22. DAH of Sahloknir

Elana would meet Delphine at Kynesgrove soon enough. First, she figured she ought to go to the Greybeards.

The seven hundred steps went no faster the second time.

Wulfgar smiled as he taught her **_DAH_**. She smiled, too, as understanding of **_FORCE _**blew over her. She now had a whole Shout learned. Now, "Unrelenting Force" was hers to use in full effect.

But that was not the whole reason she was glad to have climbed back up the steps. The Greybeards gathered in the central hall around the Dragonborn and began to speak to her in Dragon, with all its power, to formally recognize her formally as the Dovahkiin.

_"Long has the Storm Crown languished with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it."_

Deep breaths kept her steady through their words. This was an honor she didn't yet deserve. What had she done other than be born?

Arngenir still smiled at her as if she was Talos-incarnate come back. She hadn't even fully killed her first dragon. He was still with her, giving her help and sarcasm. How was she to save the world from the Dragon Prince of Destruction if she hadn't yet destroyed a common dragon?

_"Come now, hatchling. You have me. You have the wolf."_

_But not my sanity._

With final blessings and the possible location of another Word, Elana hurried back down the mountain so she could get to Kynesgrove. None of the Greybeards addressed who she really was. They always called her Dovahkiin or Dragonborn.

_You were right. All they see me as is their savior._

_"Does that bother you?"_

_Since you had warned me beforehand, no. But I still want to be seen for what I have chosen to be. I mean, I've chosen this but I chose it because fighting fate is too much and wouldn't be fair to the world._

_"Well. Isn't someone a hero."_

* * *

Delphine in hunter dress fit her personality much more.

"Hurry," she hissed, and Elana ran past the panicking innkeeper of Kynesgrove. There was a dragon circling above that the two women were now running towards.

_"Alduin…"_

And then, the great black dragon spoke.

"Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse! **_SLEN TIID VO!_**"

_What is he saying?_

_"He has bound Sahloknir to him as the dominant dov. The Shout is a resurrection Shout usable only for dragons that haven't had their soul devoured. You will destroy him and he shall not rise again, annoying chit."_

The dragon's flesh was reforming from the air. "Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?"

_"He asks, 'Alduin, my lord! The ancient undead rising again?'"_

"Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir."

_"'Yes, the Allegiance of Champions.'"_

Then the Prince of Destruction turned his burning gaze to meet Elana's mortal one.

* * *

He had smelled the dovahkiin but chose to ignore her. The rolling scent of dov magic was too strong not to notice, even with the earthy scent of wolf spirit.

A dov of three minds, how interesting.

He detected the second mortal, who smelled as all humans do of earth and water. Those were the scents his mother taught him to look for, and especially the scent of mortal mixed with the fire and air of a dov. That mortal could devour his soul, she warned.

So he turned his gaze to the dovahkiin.

And the hatchling had the audacity to snarl, dragon-like, at him.

"Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi." He sighed as confusion crossed her face. How hard was it to understand: "So, you're the Dragonborn? Your voice shines not from Dragonkind, but from yourself"?

"You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah." He could snap her up in his jaws now, revenge for slaying the oldest dragon he could find still alive. Mirmulnir would be missed. That sarcastic dragon was always one misstep from feeling his full fury, but he brought lightness to his campaign.

Alduin could take his just revenge, or he could let the newly risen Sahloknir taste his first blood of this life.

"Sahloknir, krii daar joorre." And he lifted his wings and flew away.

* * *

_"'Sahloknir, kill the mortals.' Move, hatchling!"_

Elana instantly surged forward with her sword drawn and she plunged at the dragon. The creature had begun to laugh, but her blow to his snout shocked him.

He reared back and she struck again as Delphine raced to her aid.

_"Use your Shouts before he does!"_

**_"FUS RO DAH!"_**

Sahloknir reeled back from the force of her Voice as she chased after him, slashing at anything she could reach. He roared in response, snapping his jaws. With a thump of his tail she went flying back herself. He heaved and pushed off the ground.

"I am Sahloknir! Hear my Voice and despair!"

Delphine took this time to shout back, "Die, dragon" as she drew her bow.

Elana reached for her own arrows. The two women fired at the flying dragon as he blew ice back. They did their best to dodge to varying degrees of success.

When he landed to better attack them, Elana dropped her bow and drew her sword, running head first into the plume of ice.

* * *

"I'll be damned. You did it."

_Don't act so surprised._

"Wait-something's happening. Gods above!"

Elana turned to face Sahloknir and shrugged nonchalantly as the dragon's flesh began to dissolve, flaking off into flames as his soul began to flow towards her in golden light.

"So you really are-"

* * *

His voice was like acid.

_So this is the dovahkiin I have been taught to fear-_

_I was dead. Now I feel my bones stirring-_

_Blackness all around and cold seeping into-_

_For Alduin! And all dovah-_

Elana slammed the door of her memories shut at the first pressure from Sahloknir. _You will have no hold on me…_

_"Let me in, dovahkiin. I can teach you power-"_

She snatched the Word "feim" from his mind that brief moment and did her best to file the overflow of **_FADE _**away for later processing. But a few whispers distracted her.

_"Elana is your name… or Elan?"_

Her mind shoved at his presence as Mirmulnir came to aid her. _"Be strong Dovahkiin! Cast him away! Crush his soul like biting flea!"_

_"You traitor!"_

_"She is mine, Sahloknir!"_

Rage, desperation, and perhaps a little confusion drove Elana's mental strength as she shoved against the second dragon. _You will not torture my mind as well!_

As she pressed against the dragon's soul, it almost felt like pressing down on a wiggling snake. Wisps of it peeled off, smoky debris. _Leave me. _He fought harder as she pressed harder, the combined weight of her and Mirmulnir leaving Sahloknir's efforts in vain.

When his existence winked out, the fog-like remains slowly sinking into her own consciousness, Elana opened her eyes back to Delphine.


	23. The Blades

"It's true isn't it? You really are Dragonborn. I owe you some answers, don't I? Go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing held back."

Elana almost growled before asking, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I am one of the last members of the Blades. A very long time ago, the Blades were dragonslayers and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragonslayer. For the last two hundred years, since the last Dragonborn Emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them."

Elana sighed. "What's our next move then?"

Tension seemed to release from Delphine at her words. "The first thing we need to do is figure out who's behind the dragons."

_"Alduin."_

_I know. Do you think she'll believe me?_

_"No…"_ he conceded grudgingly.

Delphine continued. "The Thalmor are our best bet. If they aren't involved, they'll know who is."

"Why are the Thalmor after you?"

"Before the Great War, the Blades helped the Empire against the Thalmor. Our Grand Master saw them as the greatest threat to Tamriel. At the time, that was true. Maybe it still is. So we fought them in the shadows, all across Tamriel. We thought we were more than a match for them. We were wrong."

"What makes you think the Thalmor are behind the dragons coming back?" _I can't believe her. I mean, such blindness. I can't prove it's pointless to chase the Thalmor so she won't believe me._

"Nothing solid. Yet. But my gut tells me it can't be anyone else. The Empire had captured Ulfric. The war was basically over. Then a dragon attacks, Ulfric escapes, and the war is back on. And now the dragons are attacking everywhere, indiscriminately. Skyrim's weakened; the Empire's weakened. Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?"

"So we need to figure out what the Thalmor know about the dragons. Any ideas?"

"If we could get into the Thalmor Embassy… It's the center of their operations in Skyrim. The problem is; that place is locked up tighter than a miser's purse. They could teach me a few things about paranoia."

Elana nodded slowly. "So how do we get into the Embassy?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have a few ideas, but I'll need time to pull things together. Meet me back in Riverwood. If I'm not there, wait for me. I shouldn't be long. Keep an eye on the sky. This is only going to get worse."

* * *

Elana had barely opened the door of the inn when Delphine accosted her. "I don't think you were followed. Come on, I have a plan."

She was dragged back down to the room.

"I've figured out how we're gonna get you into the Thalmor Embassy."

"That didn't take long."

"I've been doing this for a long time, remember? While the Thalmor's been looking for me, I've been watching them."

Elana shrugged. "So what's your plan? How do I infiltrate the Embassy?"

"The Thalmor Ambassador, Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor. I can get you into one of those parties. Once your inside the Embassy, you slip away and find Elenwen's secret files. I have a contact inside the Embassy. He's not up for this kind of high-risk mission, but he can help you. His name's Malborn, a wood elf, plenty of reason to hate the Thalmor. You can trust him. I'll get word for him to meet you in Solitude, at the Winking Skeever – you know the place? While you're doing that, I'll work on getting you an invitation to Elenwen's little party. Meet me at Solitude stables when you're done meeting with Malborn. Any questions?"

The Dragonborn shook her head. "I'll meet you in Solitude after I meet Malborn."

"Sounds good. Be careful."


	24. The Embassy

"Our mutual friend sent me."

"Really? You're who she picked? I hope she knows what she's doing."

Elana was tempted to slam him to the table right then and walk out. This would be a pointless mission anyway, but perhaps some Thalmor could get taken out along the way. But no, she would play nice.

"Here's the deal. I can smuggle some equipment into the Embassy for you. Don't plan on bringing anything else into the Embassy with you. The Thalmor take security very seriously. Give me what you can't live without and I'll make sure it makes it into the Embassy. The rest is up to you. Bring whatever you need to move silently and quickly."

She paused and contemplated all the things she was holding. "I'm ready."

* * *

_This dress is so itchy._

_"You look fine."_

_You can't even see me._

_"That's how I know you look fine. Besides. Your good armor is waiting for you inside the Embassy. Remind me why you are doing this again?"_

_For the fun of it._

_"Really?"_

_No not really! I'm doing this because I might as well. The Greybeards have no further training for me, just chasing down more Words. I probably should've done that. But Delphine is connected to the Dovahkiin business. Like the Thalmor to her, she is my best lead right now._

The old dragon sighed. _"Perhaps this is for the best. Better to move forward in some way than to wander aimlessly."_

_I'm glad you think so._

The carriage lurched to a halt. It took all of Elana's willpower to wait for the driver to help her down rather than leap out for herself.

A man smiled from a distance as he walked up. "Ah! A fellow latecomer to Elenwen's little soiree. And arriving by carriage, no less! Very classy. My lateness is due to getting lost on the way up this godforsaken mountain rather than any desire to actually arrive late."

* * *

Before he could flirt again, the Thalmor Wizard standing guard stopped them. "Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy. Your invitation please?"

Elana flashed her most winning smile. "Here you are."

The man took her invitation with a short bow. "Thank you, ma'am. Go right in."

As Elana walked up the stone steps as dignified as possible, she heard the other latecomer smooth talking the guard. She would love to hear someone try to get a laugh out of a Thalmor on official business, but now was not the time. She stood as regal as possible as the doors were opened for her.

* * *

She didn't even care Malborn was watching as she tore the dress off and strapped her armor on, placing weapons anywhere on her person she could reach.

He locked the door behind her, and she made it two feet before she was fighting off two Thalmor soldiers. When their empty bodies lay at her feet, she smiled.

_Well. This trip was finally worth it._

The wizard that came running at her was icing on the cake.

There were more Thalmor to slay outside the main building. More soldiers and wizards came forward to die at her greatsword. She managed not to Shout, fearing the repercussions of revealing herself as Dragonborn to a bunch of power-hungry elves intent on destroying all Talos worship.

Speaking of which, she needed to acquire a new amulet of Talos. She missed the soothing power her old one had. Now that she was supposedly a descendant of Talos himself, she could use such a connection even more.

As the last Thalmor crumpled at her feet, rage seemed to boil inside at her lack of control over so much that affected her life. Before she felt like ripping the building apart in her wolf form, she took a deep breath. The wolf whined, begging to be set free. Instinct told her it would be possible to strong-arm her way through and complete the mission. The cool rationality she had begun to associate with the dragon begged her to take her time.

So Elana took several deep breaths in the cold northern air. There would be time to gather her power to change what could not be altered now. For now, it was time to fetch the documents for Delphine.

The Dragonborn kicked her way into the second building of the Thalmor Embassy.

* * *

She had just let Etienne free from his cell in the interrogation room when the voices of Thalmor came from above.

"Silence, traitor! Move slowly."

Elana quickly drew her bow and two arrows. Before the Thalmor could speak, she had fired into the faces of both the soldiers holding Malborn. He took that moment of distraction to take off away from the Thalmor, who had been protected by their helmets from all but bruising.

She rushed the soldiers with her drawn sword as the elf dashed by. Running on the adrenaline of the past few encounters, she was quickly victorious. She looted their bodies, grabbing the key for the trap door. Now leading her pair of escapees, Elana leapt down into the darkness.


	25. YOL

Elana dragged herself into the Sleeping Giant Inn, more cross that the ice troll whose lair she leapt into to escape the Thalmor. Luckily, she'd been alert or else Malborn and Etienne would have been freed for nothing.

Both had vanished like rabbits into the night to freedom in a life on the run.

Delphine, comfortable in her lair, smiled at the returned Dragonborn. "You made it out alive, at least. You're gear's safe in my room as promised." She gestured upstairs.

"The Thalmor know nothing about the dragons," Elana snapped in reply.

Genuine surprise covered the old Blade's face. "Really? That seems hard to believe. You're sure about that?"

"Why'd you send me if you weren't going to believe me?"

Delphine recoiled from the rage of a dragon. "You're right. I just….I was sure it must have been them. If not them, then who? Or what?"

_"Calm yourself, little one."_

_Oh, don't get me started on you and your "she's mine" comment. I am no one's!_

_"I said, calm yourself! You are my hatchling, my kit, mine to care for. That is all. I would not dare to presume I have any other claim. How could I be so rude to my host?"_

She inwardly growled at Mirmulnir but allowed her anger to slide away. Returning her attention to Delphine, she continued, "I don't know but the Thalmor are looking for someone named Esbern."

Once again, shock covered the Blade's face. "Esbern? He's alive? I thought the Thalmor got him years ago. That crazy old man. Figures that the Thalmor would be on his trail though, if they wanted to find out about the dragons."

"What would the Thalmor want from Esbern?"

She snorted derisively. "Tou mean aside from killing every Blade they can get their hands on? Esbern was one of the Blades archivists, before the Thalmor smashed us during the Great War. He knew everything about the ancient dragonlore of the Blades. Obsessed with it really. No one paid attention back then. I guess he wasn't as crazy as we all thought."

There it was again, the wistfulness of regret for mistakes in times long gone.

"They seem to think he's hiding out in Riften." If she remembered the dossier correctly, that is.

"Riften, eh? Probably the Ratway then. It's where I'd go. You'd better get to Riften. Talk to Brynjolf. He's…well connected. A good starting point at least."

_It's all connected, isn't it? I can decide to go save Skyrim and it will still take me back either to the muscular idiot or the suave thief._

_"Don't be so melodramatic. Now you've gotten the wolf excited."_

_Blasted… I don't even care. I'll just punch the guy in the face if he tries to pull anything._

_"You did have quite the strong reaction to him."_

_Your point?"_

_"You have a different instinct towards him. Your instinct was excitement and now you're reversing that. He could be an ally, hatchling. Do not discount that possibility. If you are on the path of good, it occasionally helps to have friends unafraid to lie and steal for you."_

_I selfishly befriend him?_

_"Yes."_

"Oh, and when you find Esbern, well if you think I'm paranoid, you may have some trouble getting him to trust you. Just ask him where he was on the 30th of Frostfall. He'll know what it means."

With a bow, Elana left the Blade, darting up the stairs to grab the rest of her gear. She threw everything into her packs, threw those packs over her shoulder, and practically threw herself out of the inn. She headed to the trader, selling anything she wouldn't need.

_Riften, I have to go to Riften._

_"Do you?"_

_There's an old man who has elves hunting him down. I ought to._

_"If I may be of assistance, or distraction, the place you learned of the werewolves? That pit? You missed something you may want to return to retrieve. And then you should go to Sunderstone Gorge. Trust me. This old Blade has lasted this long. He will hold out for a while longer."_

_You tempt, not distract. Let's go._

* * *

_Oh. Talos. How did I miss this the first time?_

_"You were slightly distracted by the pull of wolf magic. Yes, the wolf takes offense at that, but it is true. You had not begun to walk towards the dovah."_

_But **FIRE.**_

_"Yes, **YOL **is a word that pulls at the soul. It will keep tugging the more you use it. Be careful you do not burn your own heart out."_

_Ha! Wait, a dragon can burn itself?_

_"Of course. Especially when they are an ice dragon. Besides, you already know how your throat hurts when you Shout? Imagine continuing to Shout, and throw fire from that same, wounded throat."_

_Ow._

_"Ow does not cover it, little one. Everything in moderation."_

_I don't have to worry about that until I slay another dragon._ A shadow passed overhead. _Son of a barrel. Really? That has to be coincidence._


	26. TOOR

**A/N: No, you're not missing anything. I'm just skipping the dragon fight for time purposes.**

_I tire of these run-abouts, _Elana snapped at Mirmulnir as she drove her blade through the heart of yet another enemy mage.

_"Yet this one brings you close to Riften."_

_Not the point!_

She kicked at the fire-mage's hands, sending the attack he meant for her downward into the puddle of flammable liquid at both their feet.

Elana leapt away at the first spark.

The mage was not so lucky.

_How do you dragons bear the smell of burnt flesh? It is abhorrent. By the Nine, if I never have to smell this again I shall be very, very happy._

_"You are not your own predator. Of course you detest the killing of your kind."_

_Hate to break it to you, Mirmulnir. _She stabbed yet another mage. _Lots of these are elves. Not exactly "my kind" as most would define it._

_"'Most.' You cannot deny you would stand with the elves against any threat that attacked you equally. Elves will stand with you against dragons, and have already. You do feel kinship. Do not lie to yourself. The lies we tell ourselves are the most cruel, the most damaging."_

_You know from experience?_

_"All dragons told ourselves Alduin stood for the good of all Skyrim."_

As Elana finally was able to catch her breath and loot the bodies around her, she could not help but feel a small amount of sorrow for the lost hopes of the dovah, buried in hate.

_You really wanted a grand nation._

_"We wanted a nation of dovah. Do not forget, we all saw mortals as creatures beneath us. Those rising still do. The defeat of Alduin will not change the nature of a single dov. But if you can sway them to your side, if you can force their allegiance, then maybe, maybe you'll have a shot at dov and man existing together. Provided you can halt this civil war as well."_

_Do I have to do everything around here?_

_"Apparently so. You could always leave the war to the generals."_

_No, not after you mentioned it._

The dragon chuckled. _"Adding to your troubles was not my intention, little one. What kind of guest or mentor would I be if it was?"_

_A very strange one._

_"On your left."_

And the battle to the heart of Sunderstone Gorge began anew.

* * *

_"Focus, hatchling."_

_I can't!_

_"The fight is on! Do not abandon your weapons! Fight! To arms, dovahkiin! Do not let go of your concentration. You are no fool!"_

The Word was pulling, tugging at the young warrior as she fought off the gathering of mages before the wall. Her concentration was slipping as consequence, and a few blows landed that should not have. It was taking all of Mirmulnir's will and the wolf's rage to keep the Dragonborn from racing to the wall and absorbing the Word, turning her back on her enemies.

_"Fight, dovahkiin!"_

She screamed in frustration, driving her blade into the collarbone of the mages' leader. "**_FUS RO DAH!_**" The few she had not yet killed went flying back. Her throat still screaming, she managed **_FEIM_** and she raced to the wall.

She could feel the chill of the ice, but it harmed her not through the power of her Shout. Nor could it fully dissipate the whirling thoughts of **_TOOR _**about her in an **_INFERNO_** of might.

_"Cheater."_

_Smart._

_"As you say."_

Elana took a deep breath, absorbing the last traces of the Word, and turned to face the befuddled mages. She smiled widely as the Shout's power dissolved. "What? Never fought a dragonborn before?" With a cry, she leapt forward and sliced the head of the nearest mage. "That's a shame. We're kind of a big deal."

The last two fought helplessly before a dragon coming into her own.

* * *

It was a quiet walk out of the gorge, pockets loaded with new loot.

It was a swift, almost smooth run to Riften, punctuated by two foolish bandits.

It was casual walk up the gates, and an almost passive-aggressive conversation with the rude guards, now that she neither wore Companions armor nor traveled with one.

It was a nostalgic trip through the city with exploration that took Elana to the Ratway door.

Once she got inside, however, all hell seemed to break loose.


	27. Esbern

"Well, lookie here-"

Before the Ratway residents could get another word out, Elana had cut them down. She growled to herself and walked on, showing her bloodied blade to any who tried to stop her or thought of attacking. There would be nothing less than annoyance for those who tried to call her friend.

It was a tangled web of sewers and ruffians that led her to the bar in the sewer. She snarled her way past the bouncer and the balding man that rose to block her way. The blonde was the only one who did not move away in shock. She continued resting against the wall, casting only the barest of disinterested glances at the intruding warrior.

Elana slammed her fist on the bar. Staring the barkeep in the eye, she intoned as Elan, "Tell me where Esbern is."

The barkeep pointed at another door and she stalked towards it.

"Careful, there are Thalmor running around down there as well!" the balding man call after her in a strange lilt.

A familiar voice called out from the corner where he'd rested unseen. "Aye, but the lass can take care of herself, can't you?"

"Too busy for your flirting, Brynolf!"

As she passed through the door, ever the picture of a warring dovahkiin, there were two shocked questions behind her: "That's a girl?" "You know her, Brynolf?"

* * *

_When I get out of here, I am killing every last Thalmor agent, provided I can't get them to give up their golden robes._

_"Admirable quest, hatchling. It will be tedious."_

_Shut up._

One powerful fist hit a metal door, rapping forcefully. "Open up!"

The slit in the door slid open. "Go away!"

"Esbern? Open the door! I'm a friend."

"What? No! That's not me. I'm not Esbern. I don't know what you're talking about."

Elana sighed angrily. "It's okay. Delphine sent me."

"Delphine? How do you… so you've finally found her, and she led you to me. And here I am, caught like a rat in a trap."

"She said to remember the 30th of Frostfall."

Before he could slam the opening shut, Esbern's face changed drastically. "Ah. Yes. I do remember. Delphine really is alive then? You'd better come in and tell me how you found me and what you want. This will just take a moment." There were clicks as he unlocked his multitude of locks. "This one always sticks. There we go. Only a couple more. There we are. Come in, come in, make yourself at home." He swung the door open on a sparse room covered in books. "That's better. Now we can talk." He turned to her. "So. Delphine keeps up the fight, after all these years. I thought she'd realize it was hopeless by now. I tried to tell her, years ago…"

"What do you mean, 'it's hopeless?'"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? What more needs to happen before you all wake up and see what's going on? Alduin has returned, just like the prophecy said! The Dragon from the dawn of time, who devours the souls of the dead! No one can escape his hunger, here or in the afterlife! Alduin will devour all things and the world will end. Nothing can stop him!"

_"That's a bit dramatic. But true."_

"I tried to tell them. They wouldn't listen. Fools. It's all come true… all I could do was watch our doom approach…"

Elana leaned forward. "Just to confirm, you said Alduin? The dragon that's been bringing the others back?"

"Yes! Yes! You see, but you refuse to understand."

"I'm trying to-" She broke off in frustration. "You're talking about the literal end of the world?"

"Oh yes, it's all been foretold. The end has begun. Alduin has returned. Only a Dragonborn can stop him, but no Dragonborn has been known for centuries. It seems as though the gods have grown tired of us. They've left us to our fate, as the plaything of Alduin, the World-Eater." He seemed to collapse under the weight of his sorrow.

Elana smiled faintly. "It's not hopeless, Esbern. I'm Dragonborn."

"What? You're…can it really be true? Dragonborn? Then…there is hope! The gods have no abandoned us. We must…we must…we must go quickly, now. Take me to Delphine. We have much to discuss. But give me a moment. I need to collect a few things."

As he wandered about the room, gathering documents, Elana turned to the door and listened.

_Do you think there will still be Thalmor out there?_

_"Undoubtedly. As you've discovered, they do not stop. They will not be pleased when agents return without a report and will presently discover the dead bodies. So they'll know they've found the right place."_

Elana sighed, just as Esbern came to rest behind her. "I'm ready."

"There will be Thalmor agents out there. Just as a warning."

"You don't get to be an old Blade like me without picking up a few tricks."

"Well, let's see what you've got." And they slipped out of Esbern's hiding place, her sword unsheathed and his hands sparkling with violet energy.

* * *

It had been a great experience, fighting next to a competent warrior after so long alone. She could take more risks now that there was an ally at her back. She could zero in on one foe and didn't need to Shout to stay alive.

Elana led Esbern back through the Ragged Flagon, just because she could, laughing all the way. Each of the patrons of the pub stared. Brynjolf, from his corner, chuckled quietly to himself.


	28. Lessons?

As the reunited Blades talked, Elana's mind wandered.

_I've been away so long from the Companions. I wonder if they've forgotten me already._

_"They would not forget so quickly."_

_I hope so. I think, I think I need to go back. I miss them all._

_"Even Vilkas?"_

_Yes. I am the Dragonborn, someone that inspires awe. I mean, those mages who faced me after I learned __**TOOR, **__they had the same look of awe. Theirs was tinged in fear, admittedly. Was it really his fault?_

_"Answer for yourself, hatchling. Did you change after learning you were Dovahkiin?"_

_Well. I have you in my head now. I suppose I did change. I had to. Who I am, who I thought I was and who I could be, that had to change. Now I have a goal. Now I'm headed towards defeating Alduin the World-Eater, not glory to be made into song sung in mead halls for ages to come._

_"So can you blame him for the shock?"_

_Did I in the first place? Or was it merely the realization that Elana and "Elan" could not coexist. He was just there as the target. I should apologize._

Mirmulnir growled. _"Do not let him walk over you."_

_I'll punch him in the guts if he tries._

_"Good. Do endeavor to remember these lessons all your life. Why re-learn each lesson. You already had to learn not to fight alone, and here you are."_

_Please don't remind me. My knees started to ache as you mentioned it._

_"There will be more ruins to explore. And do you want to go this way alone? Again? And after you nearly ripped your throat apart to stay alive and absorb __**TOOR**__."_

_No. No I don't want to fight alone._

"Dragonborn!" Esbern's voice brought her back to the room beneath the inn. "Dragonborn, forgive us but we do not know your name."

She opened her mouth, allowed her voice to remain as it wished, and replied, "Elana."

Both stared in shock.

"But you spoke as a man last we met," began Delphine.

Esbern cut her off. "Before you say anything you regret, Delphine, remember that between us, you are the stronger fighter."

"I wasn't going to say anything like that. I question her hiding."

"I wanted to keep some privacy and way to avoid scrutiny for being alone. I still do. But I find I cannot, should not, lie to those that have fought so long the fight I now join."

Esbern nodded. "You have an alias then?"

"The people of Whiterun know me as Elan, Thane and Dragonborn."

"Creative."

"It's smart," retorted Esbern. "It sounds like her actual name. She will naturally react to that name as one who carried it their whole life."

Delphine shrugged in complacent agreement. "Fine. We still need to get her to Karthspire and Sky Haven Temple."

"What will we do there?"

Esbern looked to the Dragonborn. "We find out what the Blades left us to fight Alduin."

* * *

"Forsworn. Always where they have no rights to be."

"You have no respect for the outcast Bretons?" inquired Esbern.

Elana continued, "Not after watching them camp and walk all over ancient sites that none but the dead have claim to. If they want land 'back', perhaps they ought to stop killing any random passerby." She unstrapped her bow. "Does anyone else want first shot?"

"Have it," replied Delphine. "You've been in the area before?"

"I was a merchant, before fate stepped in." And her arrow sliced into a warrior of the Forsworn, leading all the other members of the Forsworn to turn and run towards the three.

"Now we fight for Sky Haven Temple." And Delphine raced forward. Esbern's magic crackled to life and he chased after her.

"Might as well." Elana stored her bow and drew her sword.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! They provide such encouragement! Though, I do need to take another hiatus. I like updating frequently because I write quickly and can barely restrain myself to the little I do post. But it's tech week for the play. I need to have my mind on that and the paper due opening night. So see you on the otherside!  
**


End file.
